Loud fighter lincoln histori
by Reydrax belmot
Summary: Lincoln después de que lo sacaran de su casa por su mala suerte se va a un parque a pasar la noche y es atacado, pero es rescatado por un desconocido trotamundos que sabe artes marciales, no es más que ryu que al ver la situación del niño decide ayudarlo VOLVIÉNDOLO SU APRENDIZ decidiendo enseñarle el ansatsuken, que pasara después entra y averígualo (mi primer fanfic)
1. Capítulo 1: el comienzo de la aventura

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE LA AVENTURA

Y hay estaba el solo y afuera de su casa después de que su propia familia lo dejara fuera de la casa como si de un ser que trae desgracia se tratase, no queriendo estar ahí se fue para despejar la mente y relajarse se fue a un parque cercano que es en el que lana siempre va a jugar en el lodo como siempre que avían días lluviosos y las gotas que sentía en su cara decía que este sería uno de ellos.

No queriendo mojarse se fue corriendo a un árbol grande más cercano y se sentó para pensar en cómo había llegado hasta este punto, como Lynn lo tacho de mala suerte después de que perdió un partido de baseball echando le la culpa a él y el como lo llaman el chico del plan ideo decirles a sus hermanas que era de mala suerte para obtener un poco de tiempo para él, sin embargo como todo plan de él tiene un fallo y es que sus hermanas después de salir sin Lincoln y obtener resultados buenos cuando están sin el decidieron salir sin él hasta el punto en el que lo olvidaron, ya más tarde el regresando de clases caminando ya que lo se olvidaron de recogerlo ya que ese día salía tarde vio que su habitación estaba vacía por lo que el empezó a preguntar el por qué no estaban sus cosas sus padres solo dijeron -las vendimos ya que eres de mala suerte y son tus objetos están impregnados de tu mala suerte que podría afectarnos a todos nosotros espero comprendas hijo- y cuando su padre termino de decir eso el sintió como si fuera la mismísima desgracia en persona y ocultando sus sentimientos de tristeza e ira solo dijo "está bien lo comprendo papa" y después de decir eso se metió a su habitación y se acostó en el suelo, ya días después en el que sería hoy regresando del centro comercial se estaba haciendo de noche y quería llegar para no recibir un castigo de sus padres ya que el aun que le hicieron todo esto él todavía tenía la esperanza de poder regresar a los tiempos antiguos y volver a ser una familia unida, por desgracia (o por el autor de este fic XD) el autobús en el que se subió iba lento y agarrando todos los semáforos en rojo (eso jode mucho la verdad a quien no le jode ._.) termino llegando tarde y cuando llego paso lo que más atemorizaba, quedarse afuera de su casa y cuando trato de llamar solo le dijeron que esta vez iba a dormir afuera para que no impregnara la casa de mala suerte (lose abuso de la mala suerte ) por lo que solo se arrodillo en el porche de su casa y se puso a llorar hasta que se cansase.

Ya regresando de sus recuerdos aun llorando por recordarlos de nuevo a lo que no presto atención a su alrededor y no vio como unos sujetos de negro lo estaban viendo desde otro árbol y en sus miradas no decía nada bueno por lo que ellos se le acercaron por detrás y el reacciono ya cuando estaba a unos metros de el.

-quienes son ustedes- se alejaba a paso a paso mientras que ellos seguían avanzando al mismo ritmo

-eso no te importa mocoso solo queremos que vengas con nosotros- mientras decía eso tenía una mirada entre maniático/violador la cual la tenía su compañero también lo cual no le dio buena espina, por lo que queriendo escapar se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr intentando dejar atrás a esos lunáticos atrás lo cual le fue imposible por su mediocre condición ya que él no era de hacer deportes o hacer ejercicio pero puso el empeño para no ser atrapado digo que dos lunáticos con caras de violador era un buena razón para correr como lleva el diablo pero para su mala suerte (otra vez el autor jodiendo al pobre D: ) llego a un callejón sin salida, donde lo acorralaron los dos sujetos

-callejón sin salida mocoso resígnate y ven con nosotros no te aremos daño…. Casi. -al terminar de decir eso los dos se acercaron despacio, el desesperadamente busco una manera de salir de esta situación y los dos sujetos lo agarraron y uno lo estaba agarrando y el otro lo intentaba desvestir ya que él estaba haciendo fuerza y gritando por ayuda para que eso no pasara y en un movimiento en falso Lincoln le dio una patada al idiota que tenía enfrente, lo cual lo hizo enfurecer

-maldito mocoso me rompiste la nariz- y le dio un golpe en la cabeza y otro en el abdomen dejándolo seminconsciente ya después el sujeto iba a continuar con lo que iba a hacer, pero alguien le hablo a sus espaldas.

-hey que le están haciendo al niño -hablo un desconocido (bien conocido XD)

-largo de aquí imbécil si no quieres que te demos una paliza lárgate antes de que cambie de razón- dijo para intentar intimidarlo lo cual se quedó en eso ya que el sujeto parecía que no le afectaron esas palabras

-será mejor que dejen al niño o se arrepentirán -continuo persistente a hacerles daño a este par de infelices que enfurecidos dijeron

-te arrepentirás de no haberte ido cuando te dimos la oportunidad- y después de decir eso arremetieron a intentar golpearlo y en eso que ya que el solo esquivaba los ataques sin que les rose un solo golpe.

-es su última oportunidad no quiero lastimarlos será mejor que se vallan esta es mi última advertencia- dijo de manera amenazante para asustarlos, pero el par solo se rieron y dijeron

-no me agás reír tu lastimarnos un debilucho que lo único que hace es esquivar así que quédate quieto para matarte- lo dijo de una manera arrogante y altanera mientras él y su compañero que dejo al niño en el suelo que seguía con un gran dolor en la cara y el abdomen miraba como el desconocido lo estaba ayudando

-se los advertí ya no habrá marcha atrás – y después de decir eso esquivo un ataque del lunático y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que le dejo inconsciente con hilo de sangre saliendo de una sien por el poderoso golpe del desconocido.

-maldito me las pagaras por hacerle eso a mi amigo - y entonces saco una navaja de un bolsillo de su pantalón he intento herirlo pero el esquivo le dio una patada en la cara para después darle un gancho en la boca del estómago lo cual hiso que se encorvara pero después le dio un poderoso segundo gancho asendente en la quijada tan fuerte que lo alzo del suelo haciéndolo volar unos metros para que después se estampara con el suelo inconsciente y con quizás las costillas y la mandíbula rotas o fisuradas, después se voltio a ver a l niño que ya se encontraba mejor del golpe pero todavía no se podía mover

-estas bien niño te puedes mover – intento ayudarlo a recostarse en una pared para que pueda descansar de una mejor manera

-los golpes me dolieron mucho y todavía no me puedo mover – dijo con algo confianza sabiendo que él fue el que lo ayudo a salir de este problema.

-bien entonces te tendré que cargar a tu casa me podrías decir que hacías fuera de tu casa a estas horas de la noche – pregunto con curiosidad ya que se le hiso raro que un niño de su edad estuviera en las calles sin la protección de sus padres o un familiar.

-mis padres como mis hermanas me dejaron fuera de mi casa y no me dejan entrar – le dijo con una lágrimas en los ojos de recordar todo lo que vivió en las últimas semanas y del como lo traicionaran sus hermanas después de vivir tanto tiempo juntos.

-por qué harían eso tus padres y familiares – le pregunto con un poco de calma ya que no quería que el niño se enterara que estaba molesto, no lo quería asustar o incomodar para que así le pudiera seguir contando.

Ya más calmado después de escuchar la pregunta decidió responder -pues lo que paso es que…. – le conto todo desde el cómo su hermana mayor por unos dos años le llamo mala suerte y el cómo aprovecho para tener paz y del cómo es que terminaron las cosas hasta el día de hoy.

-chico tu familia está equivocada no hay algo como la buena suerte o mala suerte solo es del como nosotros forjamos nuestra suerte y del que tus padres del que debieron protegerte solo te dieron la espalda- termino diciendo con algo de enojo ya que le era imposible contener tanta rabia por una injusticia como esta que un niño tenga que pagar por el error de otros eso no lo podría aceptar.

-sí y ya no sé qué hacer yo solo quisiera regresar a los tiempos en los que éramos una familia unida y ruidosa me encantan mis hermanas pero ella como mi padre no me prestan atención y siento que ya no pertenezco a esta familia- con lágrimas en los ojos miraba al suelo para que no notara tanta debilidad en el lo cual le fue imposible.

El desconocido después de pensar un poco decide proponerle algo – te propongo un trato niño-

-qué clase de trato- dijo con un poco de desconfianza pero lo siguiente que le dijo lo sorprendió mucho.

-quiero que te vuelvas mi aprendiz- dejo caer la bomba y miro al niño con ina mirada de decisión para que aceptara su propuesta

yo no soy bueno en los deportes y he luchado antes- dijo con timidez queriendo poner peros.

-no te preocupes por eso ya que yo te entrenare y te volverás un muchacho con una gran fuerza y resistencia te entrenare con todas mis técnicas y habilidades que poseo, entonces qué me dices, aceptas- dijo con una sonrisa viendo como el niño pensaba con profundidad

-"aaa que debo hacer en primero no me quiero ir con un desconocido, pero el me demostró que no es mala persona, pero no quiero dejar a mi familia, pero ellos ya no me notan y me escuchan así que no está mal que me valla con el verdad, digo ellos no me quieren por mi mala suerte y yéndome les are un favor al no molestarlos más, si son así las cosas ya sé que elegir"-

-y entonces niño que eliges quedarte con tu "familia" (nótese el sarcasmo :3) o venir conmigo a que te entrene y ayude a mejorar tu vida- dijo de manera calmada para que el pudiera responderle

-elijo ir contigo ya que mi familia no le importaría que me fuera ya que les soy un estorbo para ellos- le contesto con sinceridad ya que el seria su nuevo maestro el que le ayudaría y entrenaría.

-perfecto entonces está decidido serás mi aprendiz y espero estés preparado ya que el camino a seguir es muy difícil, crees poder hacerlo- dijo con entusiasmo y seriedad ya que le tendría que enseñar desde el comienzo lo cual es muy difícil si no has hecho mucho ejercicio como el muchacho de 11 años lo cual el noto al ser un experto en esas áreas

-si no me retractare y seguiré adelante sin importar cuán difícil sea lo conseguiré y seré tu mejor estudiante- lo dijo con emoción y decisión que hicieron sonreír al desconocido.

-entonces decidido ven te ayudare nos vamos de aquí tu entrenamiento empezara después de salir de aquí así que mañana si quieres podrás despedirte de tus amigos- dijo mientras cargaba a Lincoln para ir a su zona de descanso, pero antes de seguir Lincoln le hizo una pregunta.

-por cierto, como se llama maestro no nos hemos presentado yo soy Lincoln, Lincoln loud y usted- se presentó de manera respetuosa asiéndose pasar ya como su discípulo (aunque ya lo es XD)

-o cierto no me he presentado mi nombres es ryu y soy un experto en artes marciales mixtas y mi estilo el cual te voy a enseñar se llama ansatsuken-.


	2. Chapter2:despedidas y la historia inicia

Capítulo 2: despedidas y la historia inicia

Ya después de que ryu ayudara a Lincoln a salir del embrollo que se metió con esos lunáticos fueron a el lugar donde ryu acampaba, ya que el al ser un trota mundos solía hacer esto para ahorrar lo poco que tiene para víveres o comida, lo primero que hicieron es resguardarse de la lluvia en la tienda de campaña de ryu en donde él le dijo que durmiera ya que mañana se irían de Royal Woods, y sin discutir le acento con la cabeza y se recostó en el suelo para dormir, ya con Lincoln dormido ryu pensó en lo que le sucedió a su nievo disimulo, como una familia que era tan unida se pudo deshacer de un miembro más de ellos su propia sangre, pero ya dejando el tema aparte ya que le enfurecía de solo pensarlo decidió en como seria el entrenamiento del muchacho ya que al ver su condición física debería iniciar con lo más básico, sentadillas abdominales lagartijas y que empiece a correr una gran cantidad para ganar una condición aceptable, no quería que el muchacho se desmallara en medio entrenamiento, sería difícil para él la verdad por que estarían caminado mucho para cambiar de ciudad su destino a seguir es la ciudad vecina Huntington Oaks para luego arrancar de ahí a la ciudad de alpena (esta ciudad la saque buscando los estados de Michigan así que no es cuento inventado….. al menos no todo XD) para poder recargar suministros y de ese punto se dirigirán a oscoda que está aún más lejos de alpena; ya con el plan de acción listo se decidió a irse a dormir y esperar que sus planes salgan a pedir de boca.

Ya al día siguiente el primero en levantarse fue ryu y lo primero en ver fue como el niño dormido a una distancia moderada de el, por lo que se acercó para despertarlo y empezar el día.

-hey Lincoln despierta, ya es hora de levantarse- mientras decía eso lo movía un poco para facilitarle la tarea

-mmmm…. [bosteso], buenos días maestro, que hora es? – dijo un poco medio dormido, pero con intenciones de levantarse.

-quizá sean las 7:00 o 7:30, pero eso no importa, levántate que tenemos que hacer unas cosas antes de movernos a otra ciudad- se levantó después de decir aquellas palabras dirigiéndose a preparar el desayuno.

-de acuerdo- solo pudo contestar eso ya que ryu salió de la carpa de dormir.

Ya afuera de la carpa, Lincoln y ryu se encuentran desayunando una sopa de fideos hecha por ryu, a lo cual Lincoln aun con el mal sabor no se quejó de ella, aunque porque quejarse después de todo él le ha ayudado mucho y lo acogió como un aprendiz lo poco que puede hacer es avanzar con él y ser respetuoso, pero si quizá le dijera que el sabia cocinar tal vez el pudiera hacer la comida la siguiente vez, pero sería en otra ocasión, ya que su plan era al menos poder despedirse de su amigo, pero pensaran, porque no lo ayudo con su problema con su familia?, pues sencillo, ya que el pidió un permiso, para poder faltar a la escuela, ya que algo paso y su abuelita se encontraba mal, y tuvo que salir unos días con sus padres para ir a ver como se encontraba, esa es la razón ya que él se fue un día antes de que sucediera todo lo de la mala suerte y por lo que le dijo antes de irse, regresaba después de cuatro días, ya regresando de sus pensamientos se dirigió hacia ryu

-creo que es hora de que me valla a despedir, a qué hora partimos- pregunto ya que quería saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba para poder hacer una despedida larga de su amigo.

-en dos horas ya que tengo que pasar a comprar más comida para el viaje, así que nos vemos en este parque en dos horas, de acuerdo -respondió queriendo empezar ya que no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto del día, aunque no se notase se sentía feliz de tener su primer estudiante ya que le recordaba en la época cuando su maestro lo acogió de la misma manera, en las calles.

-de acuerdo- afirmo ya dando media vuelta y corriendo para no desperdiciar esas dos horas que tenía con su amigo, estaba nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría su amigo por la noticia de que se iría de la ciudad, pero confiando en que se lo tome lo mejor posible fue aun con más decisión a la casa.

Ya enfrente de la casa de Clyde se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre y a unos minutos después le abrió Howard que al ver quién era el que toco se animó mucho sabiendo porque estaba aquí.

-hoo Lincoln tiene mucho que no te veía, supongo que vienes a ver a Clyde-

-de hecho, vengo a hablar con todos ustedes, podría pasar y reunirse en la sala- dijo de manera un poco seria, eso le extraño a Howard ya que el muchacho nunca ha hablado de esa manera con él o con Harold.

-de acuerdo Lincoln no sé qué es, pero te aremos caso ya que me intriga mucho lo que nos tengas que decir- termino diciendo para después apartarse y abrirle más la puerta para que entrase.

Ya en la sala se encontraban Howard y Harold en el sillón largo y en medio de ellos se encontraba Clyde y en uno individual se encontraba Lincoln con una mirada entre seria y nerviosa ya que no sabía que iba pasar después de este punto, después de unos minutos de silencio Howard decidió romperlo.

-y bien Lincoln que es eso que nos tenías que decir a todos- decía con seriedad ya que pensaba que la mirada del niño representaba algo serio

-tengo que decirles algo importante… y eso es que me iré de la ciudad- termino diciendo eso con los ojos serrados ya que no sabia que iba a suceder, y lo que paso fue lo siguiente:

Howard se alteró pensando que el único amigo de su hijo se iría de la ciudad, Harold pensando que era una broma pero por como lo dijo descarto esa posibilidad y del cómo se miraba nervioso después de que dijo eso, y Clyde el solo se quedó estático después de escuchar como su mejor y único amigo con el que paso un montón de aventuras tiempo y diversión se iría lejos y después de reaccionar los tres solo pudieron decir

-QUEEEEEE!?- gritaron los tres tan alto que juraría que se rompió un florero de la casa de los vecinos de Clyde, pero regresando a la casa de los McBride después del grito que dejo medio sordo a Lincoln respondió

-sé que es algo impactante, pero...- no pudo terminar ya que Clyde lo abraso con fuerza llorando.

-como que algo impactante es muy impactante Lincoln mi único y mejor amigo se va con su familia a quien sabe dónde- termino diciendo algo molesto y triste

-de hecho, eso también se los tengo que decir, y es que mi familia me hecho de la casa- lo que dijo solo causo impactar a la familia por segunda vez.

-pero porque harían eso ustedes son la familia más unida que he conocido- dijo Harold con preocupación ya que la situación en la que estaba quería saber si pudiera hacer algo para ayudarlo.

-si amigo, además con quien te iras si no es tu familia- preocupado por su amigo ya que no le encontraba la lógica a lo que decía.

-déjenme explicarles desde el principio, todo empezó cuando…- les conto todo lo que paso del como Lynn perdió y le echo la culpa y el por querer algo de espacio tuvo una idea, la cual termino mal, pero ellos llevaron esa mentira enserio y ahora sus padres le creían alguien que le traería mala suerte a todo aquel que este a su lado y del como lo dejaron afuera de su casa y del cómo es que casi lo violan o matan, unos sujetos extraños, hasta hay en ese punto la familia McBride estaba horrorizada, como unos padres pueden preocuparse por unos envés de todos, para colmo lo que les contaba solo les causaba tristeza, pero lo que les conto después el cómo se libró de esos lunáticos, les conto un poco sobre ryu del como llego y lo salvo y como cuido de el para que no le pasara nada y también sobre la proposición que le hizo ese mismo día.

-entonces piensas irte con el Lincoln que tal si él te lleva a un lugar más peligroso o si te quiere para vender o extorsionar- termino diciendo Clyde de manera apresurada y alterada

-no creo que eso suceda Clyde si quisiera hacerme algo no me hubiera salvado, y no sé qué es, pero siento que me es sincero en sus intenciones ya que no siento malicia en él ni nada parecido- defendiendo a su maestro y ese fue el punto que necesitaron para averiguar que su decisión era firme al de ir con él.

-pero que va a pasar con tu familia, con tus hermanas y padres- le dijo para que reflexionara de que no se fuera, ya que no quería perder a su único amigo.

-ellos ya no son mi familia Clyde, ellos me abandonaron y me dejaron en la calle, por miedo a mi "mala suerte", ya una familia es aquella que te apoya y se preocupa por ti, el que quiere tu bienestar y ellos no piensan eso de mí, por eso decidí que quiero cambiar y seguir adelante- dijo mientras tenía una mirada férrea y con decisión en sus ojos, lo cual pudieron observar toda la familia y pensaron que, no importa lo que ellos digan el seguirá su camino al lado del que sería su nuevo maestro.

-parece que no importa lo que digamos, no te echaras para atrás verdad- dijo Howard con una mirada de resignación y preocupación en él, y aumento al ver como el joven de 11 años asentía sin titubear ya trazando su camino a seguir.

Revisando el reloj de la casa de su amigo se dio cuenta que la plática duro hora y media, le quedaban solo treinta minutos para terminar he ir a prepararse para partir, por lo que sin más se levantó y se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, pero antes de irse dijo lo que serían las palabras de despedida.

-parece que se me acabo el tiempo quería pasar más tiempo con ustedes, pero mi maestro me dijo que me quería en el lugar donde nos reunimos en dos horas antes de llegar aquí me dio el permiso de despedirme de ustedes, pero prometo que si en algún momento vengo a Royal Woods vendré a visitarlos y contarles mis aventuras, bueno parece que es un hasta luego. - termino diciendo con tristeza ya que él tampoco quería dejar a Clyde, pero el hizo una promesa de avanzar y eso es lo que ara, por lo que se acercó a la familia y los abraso con fuerza para después darse media vuelta e irse corriendo que ya no faltaba mucho para su reunión con ryu.

-se fue y ya no lo volveré a ver- dijo Clyde muy triste por perder a una persona importante para él.

-no Clyde el prometió volver y sé que lo ara, además él tampoco le ha de ser fácil dejar todo atrás para comenzar de cero, pero lo que si se es que nunca se olvidara de su mejor amigo- dijo Harold de manera serena y tranquila, lo que logro calmar a Clyde

-si tienes razón Lincoln nunca me olvidara y yo tampoco lo are- ya más tranquilo se adentró a su casa junto con sus padres para poder comer algo de lo que preparase Howard.

Ya en el lugar en el que ryu le dijo que lo esperase decidió sentarse en un árbol, en lo que esperaba se quedó dormido ya que aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para que se cumplieran las dos horas, y a los tres minutos ryu llego y se encontró con Lincoln durmiendo en paz en el árbol, pero después de unos segundos se movía de manera que algo lo molestase y fruncía el ceño, al parecer tenía una pesadilla.

En la pesadilla de Lincoln se encontraba el en un lugar obscuro y varias voces que reconocía decían: "aléjate eres de mala suerte, tu no deberías existir solo traes infortunios a este lugar, no sé ni por qué existes cuál es tu propósito, solo eres un inútil que no puede hacer nada ni defenderte puedes" esas voces se repetían y el corría y corría pero pareciera que no avanzaba ya que las voces no se detenían hasta que llego a un risco en el que callo y antes de llegar al suelo se despertó de manera abrumada, observando donde se encontraba pudo ver a ryu a su lado mirándolo con un poco de preocupación casi imperceptible si no fuera porque pregunto

-estas bien Lincoln- pregunto con una voz de preocupación, aunque en su cara casi no se note, pero su voz lo delato

-si solo fue una horrible pesadilla- le dijo de manera cansada recordando lo que las voces le dijeron.

-de acuerdo entonces, vámonos ya tengo todo lo necesario para irnos- dijo a la vez que se levantaba y era imitado por Lincoln.

-y adonde iremos- pregunto con curiosidad al querer saber su destino actual.

-a Huntington Oaks después de que pasemos a esa ciudad no dirigiremos a alpena- le comento ryu mientras que Lincoln se quedó impresionado, pero se relajo de pensar en algo y lo comento.

-nos iremos en camión verdad esta muy lejos la ciudad vecina como para caminar- dijo con la esperanza de que fuera cierto, pobre iluso.

-jajaja como piensas que llegue a Royal Woods Lincoln -comento con gracia por el comentario de su aprendiz.

-no creo que haigas caminado de ciudad en ciudad verdad- dijo con gracia ya que pensaba que no era así, pero ryu solo pudo decir.

-estas en lo correcto Lincoln vine caminando y nos vamos caminando- y después de decir eso sonrió al ver la cara de su pupilo de shock total al saber cómo llego su maestro.

-bueno si no tienes más que decir andando que tardaremos mucho tiempo caminando por el mundo ya verás que te encantara- ya empezando a caminar dejando atrás a un Lincoln ya más compuesto y sin decir mas que "en que me he metido" siguió a su maestro, desde ese día a Lincoln ya no lo vería nadie de Royal Woods o tal vez si el mundo puede ser muy grande o muy pequeño.


	3. Chapter 3: E, E y mas E

perdonen la demora del cap es que se me fue el Internet por todo el fin de semana y no pude avanzar por que tuve que hacer tramites de cambio de universidad, pero ya me regreso el internet y puedo ya subir la conti :D no se apuren intente con todas mis ganas de hacerlo lo mejor y sin faltas de ortografía o sin huecos argumentales, pero les digo soy novato y todos tenemos errores (mas yo XD) asi que perdónenme, y algo que desir aparte de esto es que estoy intentando trabajar en otra historia de loud house que quienes seran los protas bueno sera un LxL imaginenselos (juas juas que malote soy :V) pero ya dejando las tonterias les dejo con el capitulo y porfavor dejen sus review de como estubo criticas de todo seran bien recibidas ;)

* * *

CAPITULO 3: ENTRENAMIENTO, ENTRENAMIENTO Y MAS ENTRENAMIENTO

Ya divisando lo que sería la entrada de Royal Woods, Ryu se detuvo a mirar a un Lincoln con una cara de todavía no creer lo de caminar hasta una ciudad, pero notando que su maestro se detuvo, le iba a preguntar por qué se detuvo, pero él hablo primero.

-Lincoln después de que cruces estas puertas no habrá marcha atrás, te lo vuelvo a preguntar, estás listo para lo que viene, no solo son ejercicios como lagartijas o sentadillas, es una disciplina y te enseñare como lo hizo mi maestro, será duro, muchos moretones caídas, y llegaras a pensar en tirar la toalla, así que te lo vuelvo a decir estás listo para avanzar o quedarte estancado en tu tristeza- dijo de forma seria ya que desde aquí para el sería un retorno sin salida, lo llevaría a su máxima capacidad, pero para eso él tiene que superar sus miedos y vencerlos.

Quedándose impresionado por el mini discurso de su maestro no lo pensó mucho así que decidió responder con sinceridad.

-ya sabía que no sería fácil desde el principio, pero también sé que no puedo estar refugiado en mis recuerdos donde yo y mi familia éramos felices todos, es por eso que tome esta decisión y no me retractare aunque sea difícil si usted maestro pudo llegar lejos que me hace decir que yo no puedo- dijo con una determinación muy fuerte y eso a Ryu le agrado mucho ya que él le dijo algo parecido a su maestro, por lo que sin más contesto

-perfecto sabía que no me defraudarías chico, pero he de decir que tu entrenamiento, no será fácil, desde este punto iremos trotando y nos pararemos media hora de haber empezado y así consecutivamente hasta que anochezca y descansaremos en las noches para que te repongas y empieces de nuevo eso hasta que lleguemos a Huntington Oaks, bien con eso dicho a empezar- y con eso dicho espero a ver que palabras serian de su discípulo, lo cual no tardo demasiado.

-SI MAESTRO! -dijo con la misma determinación de antes y después de decir eso empezaron.

Ya saliendo de la ciudad de Royal Woods se veían unas figuras trotar a lo que sería el entrenamiento más infernal (o lo que pensaba Lincoln XD), pero no notaron que había alguien vigilando desde los cielos.

-parece que Ryu encontró a su discípulo después de tanto tiempo, será interesante lo que el niño podrá lograr con uno de los mejores artistas marciales del mundo, y cuando esté en su máxima capacidad nos enfrentaremos, como lo hicieron nuestros maestros es su tiempo, mejora y avanza Lincoln loud, ya que nuestro combate será en el que caigas- dijo una sombra en uno de los techos para después desaparecerse en una capa de energía morada.

Ya después más tarde ese mismo día vemos al discípulo de Ryu exhausto y sudando a mas no poder, seguirle el paso a su maestro que él ha hecho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque más de una vez casi se cae por el cansancio por el entrenamiento de Ryu

-descansa Lincoln que apenas vas en el segundo descanso del dia y nos faltan otros dos días para llegar- lo dijo en modo de burla al ver el aspecto de su discípulo, el cual era cansado, sudoroso y con ganas de dormir a mas no poder, aunque una vez casi se duerme no sabe cómo le hace Ryu pero lo despierte con agua de una botella en el momento en que casi cae dormido y eso que él iba detrás.

Así que tomando todo el respiro que pueda en lo que acaba el almuerzo y en lo que lo preparaba Ryu, se tiro al piso y se quedó como una roca, nunca mejor dicho, en lo que él se quedó dormido Ryu estaba terminando de darles los toques finales a la sopa.

-Lincoln ya está la sopa ven a comer- después del llamado de su maestro por la comida la cual arraso por el hambre que tenía, después de todo no comió en la mañana ya que era costumbre en su casa al menos encontrar un tazón de cereal en la sala ya que su familia le temía a su "mala suerte", pero dejando de eso de lado (o mejor dicho para el intervalo de lo que estará sucediendo en la casa de Lincoln :V ) siguió comiendo sopa preparada de su maestro, que con el hambre que tenía parece que mejoro mucho su manera de cocinar de ahí la expresión de cuando hay hambre todo sabe bien.

-Lincoln después de comer seguras trotando y antes de tu cena harás unas cuantas abdominales sentadillas y lagartijas- sentencio Ryu y lo dijo en el momento en el que el pequeño loud estaba comiendo, por lo que cuando escucho a su maestro se atraganto con toda la comida que tenía en la boca

-como maestro por que el repentino cambio de planes- queriendo saber que planeaba su maestro, pero cuando pensó no le gusto su resultado.

-solo vi cuando trotabas que te cansabas demasiado rápido, por lo que disminuiremos el trote solo un poco, pero lo compensaras con ejercicios en la noche antes de comer y dormir, eso te ayudara a ganar musculatura de poco a poco mientras sigo pensando tu entrenamiento después de esto así que ve disfrutando de lo fácil- dijo al final con una sonrisa maliciosa que prometía mucho dolor en entrenamiento, lo cual el sintió escalofríos pensando que con lo fácil casi se está muriendo no se imagina como será con el verdadero entrenamiento.

-de acuerdo maestro- dijo con un poco de miedo Asia su entrenamiento.

-(esto va a ser muy difícil)- con una mueca de sufrimiento

-bien Lincoln ya se acabó tu descanso continuemos trotando que tenemos que abarcar mucho camino- dijo mientras recogía todas sus cosas y empezaba a trotar

-(como dije muy difícil)- pensó mientras suspiraba y lo seguía de cerca o al menos co quedarse muy atrás

Time skip 2 días.

Ya se podía ver a Huntington Oaks después del entrenamiento en palabras de Lincoln seria infierno en dos días pero se alegró ya que su maestro le dijo que cuando llegaran se quedarían dos días y luego trotarían a otro lugar que todavía no decide pero en el tiempo de dos días ya tendría el destino marcado.

-haa por fin la ciudad ya empezaba a preocuparme de no ver cerca esta ciudad- dijo rincón mientras se detenía un momento a descansar

-jeje muy buen trabajo aguantando tu primer entrenamiento para formar y acostumbrar tu cuerpo, pero recuerdas lo que dije "con una sonrisa macabra" Lincoln cuando lleguemos a la ciudad tu entrenamiento te esperaría y ese no lo dejaras aun cuando estemos cambiando de ciudad- mientras decía eso Lincoln se puso un poco blanco, ya que en esos dos días que estuvo trotando y haciendo ejercicio en las noches, sentía que ya no podría dar más su cuerpo pero empezó a responder un poco mejor y ya no se estaba cansando mucho al trotar tanto que ya podía durar un poco más de tiempo estando en el mismo ritmo que su maestro, y solo eso por tres días su método de entrenamiento era sádico pero efectivo (jaja sádico para algo débil ni se espera lo que viene XD).

-bien ya que estamos aquí lo primero que aremos es buscar un lugar donde acampar y comer el desayuno, ya después de eso tendrás que entrenar lo cuan será unas catas que te enseñare para que tu cuerpo sepa cómo moverse y además de eso será más ejercicios abdominales sentadillas y lagartijas, o pero no serán cincuenta como las anteriores que asías serán cien de cada y repetirás ese ejercicio todo el día hasta la noche claro teniendo descansos pero serán limitados tres por día y serán solo para comer y descansar un poco, además de meditar antes de dormir, eso sería todo lo que tendrás que hacer, que piensas de tu entrenamiento- dijo fijándose que tan blanco dejo al niño y casi juro ver como su alma casi se escapa de su cuerpo.

-digo que este entrenamiento es una locura total- dijo pensando como aria para aguantar tanto entrenamiento y no caer en un coma por el sueño que tendría.

-jeje lose es por eso que te lo pongo a ti así que tendrás que hacerlo- dijo burlándose un poco de él.

-no se bule de mi maestro- dijo con una venita en la cabeza por la broma que le acaban de hacer.

-jeje tranquilo sí sé que será duro, pero sé que podrás con esto no por nada has aguantado el trote de una ciudad a otra, por eso debemos subir el nivel para que veas cuanto has mejorado- dijo con una sonrisa la le contagio a su aprendiz.

\- de acuerdo maestro are mi mejor esfuerzo y tratare de estar a sus expectativas- dijo con una mirada de determinación

-ese es el espíritu, entonces no perdamos el tiempo y encontremos donde quedarnos para poder empezar- dijo alegre de su aprendiz

Después de esa charla de maestro-aprendiz vemos a Ryu y Lincoln caminando entre las personas de la ciudad y unos se les quedaban mirando por lo raros que se veían, pero a él no le importaba ya que él tenía un logro que cumplir y ese era convertirse en un artista marcial, ya después de cruzar un montón de calles y lugares pudieron encontrar un pequeño bosque en la parte lejana de la ciudad donde se decidieron a instalarse y empezar a comer.

Más tarde luego de comer Ryu se propuso a empezar su entrenamiento, y Lincoln si el pudiera describir el entrenamiento con una palabra seria infierno, ya casi eran las cuatro de la tarde y apenas iba por la mitad de su entrenamiento y ya no podía mas, pero no podía echarse para atrás ya que fue su decisión y lo con su máximo esfuerzo se levantó de su segundo descanso y continuo hasta terminarlo, quien diría que si se lo proponía podía hacerlo.

-Ya no puedo más- dijo Lincoln mientras se tiraba al suelo muerto de cansancio, pero hey al menos pudo terminar la parte física del entrenamiento, pero todavía faltaba una última cosa.

-bien hecho Lincoln para ser tu primera vez en este tipo de entrenamientos- elogio Ryu por la tenacidad de no dejar su entrenamiento a medias.

.sias m..maestro- jadeando mientras intentaba reponer toda esa energía perdida.

-bien pero todavía falta una sola cosa más que hacer Lincoln- dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento.

-y que es maestro- dijo ya repuesto del cansancio.

-es meditar Lincoln lo dije esta mañana cuando entramos a la ciudad, así que sígueme ya para que puedas relajarte- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-de acuerdo maestro- y empezó a seguir a Ryu y lo que pudo a alcanzar a donde se dirigían era a un lago no muy grande pero rodeado de naturaleza, lo cual Asia que se viera muy hermoso.

-wow que increíble- dijo admirando la belleza del lugar.

-lose Lincoln, para meditar necesitas ligares tranquilos y conectados a la naturaleza para poder sentir la energía que emana- explicaba Ryu

-energía de la naturaleza y eso que es maestro- con curiosidad palpada en su rostro.

-la energía Lincoln es aquella que emana de un ser vivo como tu o yo y si se entrena bien puedes ocupar tu energía para hacer distintos ataques o movimientos, y la energía de la naturaleza es aquella que emana no solo de ti y de mi sino de todas partes, como los arboles las flores o la misma tierra, pero es peligrosa ya que si no se controla podría acumularse demasiada dentro de ti, más de la que el cuerpo pueda aguantar y te autodestruirías internamente, pero no te preocupes yo te enseñare a cómo utilizarla y como no matarte con tu propia energía- dijo con una sonrisa, para luego voltear hacia Lincoln el cual tenía una mirada destellante.

-INCREIBLE me enseñaras a usar energía?!, y que are con ella?! sacare rayos de las manos?! ¡¿Volare?! AAAAA ya no puedo esperar a aprender!-dijo de manera apresurada y emocionada, y quien no aprender a usar algo que solo está en comics o caricaturas realmente emocionaba.

-tranquilízate Lincoln apenas tienes tres días de entrenamiento y para usar la energía necesitas mucho entrenamiento, pero no te preocupes se de una manera de que puedas usar energía en dos años- decía mientras ponía una mirada macabra

-(jeje creo que me voy a arrepentir de aprender energía muy pronto)- mirando que la sonrisa de su maestro no le auguraba un entrenamiento menos sádico del que ya tiene.

-pero dejando eso de lado empecemos el entrenamiento de meditación Lincoln- decía mientras se sentaba en posición de loto.

-si maestro- dijo con entusiasmo

-ok entonces siéntate en la posición en la que estoy- dijo enseñándole cómo hacerlo.}

-de acuerdo maestro… listo- dijo ya posicionado en el estilo del loto, aunque le era muy incomodo y eso lo noto Ryu.

-no te preocupes te acostumbraras a la posición- dijo de manera serena.

-está bien maestro- dijo no muy seguro, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-de acuerdo Lincoln lo que aremos es meditar y tienes que borrar toda clase de pensamientos que tengas en tu mente déjala en blanco y solo oye lo que te rodea siéntela como si fuera parte de ti- explico con serenidad.

-está bien probare- dijo de manera segura

Y así estuvo más de dos horas meditando e intentando librar de pensamientos su mente, pero le era imposible ya que cuando dejaba de pensar en un pensamiento (what?) le llegaba otro de a saber dónde y no se podía concentrar, ya con esas dos horas Ryu le pidió parar.

-para Lincoln, es un muy buen primer intento vi tu esfuerzo por hacerlo, pero para un aprendiz le es todavía difícil hacerlo a la primera, pero iras mejorando con el tiempo esto lo haremos todas las noches para que te acostumbre a ello- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo por su aprendiz

\- maestro, pero todavía me incomoda esta posición- dijo mientras se acomodaba los huesos de la espalda.

-jeje losé la posición incómoda mucho pero como ya dije te iras acostumbrando es cosa de tiempo-

-si lose gracias maestro-

-de acuerdo Lincoln es hora de ir a comer la cena y e ir a dormir ya es muy tarde y tenemos que levantarnos temprano para seguir entrenando Lincoln- dijo empezando a caminar devuelta al campamento de ellos.

-SI- dijo con entusiasmo aun a sabiendas de su infernal entrenamiento no se arrepentía de su elección.

Ya a horas más tarde podemos ver a los dos acostados alrededor de la fogata ya apagada para que no crearan un incendio en el bosque. Vemos que Ryu ya se durmió y que Lincoln estaba acostado pero despierto pensando.

\- (no puedo creer cuanto mi vida ha cambiado tan solo media semana si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo quien sabe que sería de mí, las cosas en mi hogar estaban muy mal, pero me extrañaran, seguro que no, quien le importaría un choco que trae mala suerte, pero Ryu es una acción de mi mala suerte?, acaso en el futuro mi familia me recordara o ¿me negaran de ella?, pero que estoy diciendo, ellos no me extrañaran, no después de ver que tanto me querían al ver cómo me dejaban afuera de mi propio hogar, pero talvez hice la decisión correcta al irme con Ryu, así los protegía a ellos de mi mala suerte, hasta mi padre lo dijo, mis hermanas tenían un futuro grande y prometedor, pero ¿yo que tenía?, no tenía metas o una ruta, pero esta vez no será así, marcare mi propio camino a partir de hoy en adelante, y dejare de ser aquel niño enclenque que solía ser, para poder seguir adelante, pero la pregunta es ¿para que seguir?, no lose aun pero hasta que lo encuentre seguiré al lado de Ryu, asta poder ver mi propio camino.)- pensó para después irse a dormir, esta noche las estrellas brillaban intensamente, quizá y solo quizá se cumpla su deseo de encontrar su camino, cualquier cosa podría pasar.


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Street Fighters?

bueno bueno, pero miren lo que les traje una conti muy rápida :V, jejeje no ya les traigo un nuevo cap y de antemano agradezco las visitas no pensaba que algunos aunque no dejen review pienso que les gusta y continuare, ya que es un muy buen hobbi, pero dejando eso ya les agradezco por ver mi historia por eso les invito a que dejen review y me digan que tal estuvo por favor, bueno sin nada mas que decir los dejo con el capitulo de hoy

* * *

CAPITULO 4: STREET FIGHTERS?

Ya había amanecido y como dijo Ryu él se encargaría de entrenarlo lo más eficiente posible, solo por ver su entrenamiento ya creía que de verdad le tomaba empeño, después de que se levantó y desayuno, le puso hacer todo su entrenamiento y claro no falto la meditación, se le hacía muy incómoda la posición, pero no podía quejarse y trataría de acomodarse lo mejor posible… en eso se fueron los dos días, y Ryu le dijo cuál era su siguiente destino.

Alpena, ese era el nombre de la ciudad cercana de Huntington Oaks ya estaban listos para el viaje y como siempre Ryu le dijo que tomarían el primer entrenamiento de Lincoln cuando salieron de Royal Woods, solo esperaba que no se le complicara aunque se pudo acostumbrar un poco mejor a ese entrenamiento, solo que el detallito que le dio Ryu es que solo pararía en dos ocasiones, ni pensar en la cara que puso Lincoln cuando lo escucho, pero como él dijo ya tomo la decisión de seguir no se echara para atrás, también le dijo que tardarían por lo menos cuatro dias así por eso le redujo su descanso para que pudieran llegar en tres, conveniente no pero ya se marcharon para poder llegar, ni esperar de la sorpresa que le dará a Lincoln ver el plan de su maestro, haa no lo dije?, Ryu estuvo investigando en las calles y se enteró de cierto concurso, una batalla para los novatos, parece que ese concurso se realizaría en Alpena, por eso del lugar pero él no lo tenía que saber cierto?.

Pero siguiendo con la historia, al parecer a Lincoln le costó lo mismo que su entrenamiento en Huntington Oaks, solo que en este no tenía tanto descanso, pero su maestro era consciente de ello por eso no aceleraba mucho su ritmo, aunque no tanto para parecer que le da un pequeño respiro, solo quería que no se le desmayara en medio camino, jaja solo de pensarlo se le hacía gracioso, y así se pasaron esos tres dias, y ahora nos encontramos en la entrada de la ciudad de Alpena.

-haaaa pensé que nunca llegaríamos, me duele todo maestro- dijo mientras se recostaba en el suelo un momento para descansar.

-cierto, pero al menos tu ritmo mejoro en esta semana que paso, ya no te cansas mucho como antes y tu resistencia mejoro mucho en una semana sin decir que el entrenamiento físico que te di en Huntington Oaks te sirvió para despertar un poco de musculo tuyo- le dijo recalcando que su entrenamiento no fue en vano.

-si tienes razón maestro, pero aun así es muy duro el entrenamiento- dijo aun recostado en el suelo.

-si no duele no sirve Lincoln, eso decía mucho mi maestro, por eso lo aplico mucho en tu entrenamiento para que puedas mejorar poco en mucho tiempo, lo que me recuerda que debes meditar cuando encontremos un lugar donde quedarnos- dándole una lección de su grande maestro que en paz descanse.

-de acuerdo maestro- dijo ya levantándose, y mirando a su maestro por las nuevas indicaciones que le dará.

-bueno movámonos debemos reabastecernos y buscar un lugar donde quedarnos- dijo ya empezando a caminar y su aprendiz le seguía de cerca.

Y cómo dijo Ryu, fueron a un super mercado y compraron comida y agua para su supervivencia, y la pregunta es del ¿cómo Ryu tiene dinero?, es una de las incógnitas más grandes para él, ya saliendo del super caminaron por la ciudad para mirar por donde ir y aprenderse los lugares importantes como el super donde compraron o los hospitales, entre otras cosas, pero de tanto mirar y mirar Lincoln vio un cartel que parecía viejo.

\- ¿Street Fighters? - dijo con intriga.

Ryu volteo hacia Lincoln y miro el folleto en sus manos, pensando que era muy pronto para que supiese su plan pero sabiendo que el niño le insistiría en saber no le quedaba de otra.

-veo que vistes un folleto de eso Lincoln- dijo con mirada seria a lo próximo que le diría

\- ¿y que es esto maestro? – le pregunto queriendo saber del tema.

\- cómo lo dice en el folleto Lincoln, es un torneo en donde pelean muchas personas de diferentes lugares y no importo como luchen o si tienen armas blancas, la cuestión es luchar y ver quién es el mejor- siguiendo con la mirada seria

\- pero está bien que luchen, ¿no es ilegal? – dijo pensando en que el torneo solo seria de noche.

\- no Lincoln no es ilegal, ya que no puedes matar y no hay apuestas, además está patrocinado por diferentes personas, lo cual lo hace intocable, pero tiene reglas, unas pocas las más importantes, no matar a tu contrincante ni golpear al réferi-

\- valla no mentías cuando decías que eran pocas- dijo con burla por las pocas o casi inexistentes reglas del torneo.

-el caso es que en este torneo pones a prueba tu arte marcial, y la comparas con los peleadores para poder mejorar lincoln, y también cabo a recalcar que tienen un torneo para los novatos- dijo mirándolo de una manera en la que Lincoln no le agrado mucho.

\- a que te refieres con eso- dijo un poco espantado de lo que su maestro proponía.

\- a lo que me refiero Lincoln es que te inscribirás a ese torneo de novatos y mejoraras tu técnica, ya te he enseñado las catas y las practicastes casi una semana, así podrás ver tus errores y mejorar rápidamente- después de decir eso vio como Lincoln se quedó mudo unos cuantos segundos antes de responder

-ESTAS LOCO, es imposible que pueda ganar el torneo me sacaran a la primera ronda, no he entrenado tanto como para participar en algo así- dijo alterado y un poco nervioso de lo que sucedería.

-tranquilízate Lincoln, no es como que espero que ganes tampoco como dije es para que veas que tan bien has entrenado y ver errores, pero puede que también seas muy bueno y ganes, quien sabe todo puede pasar- dijo misteriosamente para después seguir caminando, y dejando a Lincoln un poco atrás.

\- en que me he metido- dijo cabizbajo empezando a seguir a su maestro y lo alcanzo y le pregunto algo esencial.

\- entonces si entrare a ese concurso cuando será el folleto parece que es viejo- dijo con intriga notando este detalle.

\- no te preocupes Lincoln, lo del torneo para novatos me lo dijo alguien que me debía un favor, por lo tanto el torneo se realizara mañana, y hoy solo entrenaremos tus catas y un poco de tus reflejos, para que no te golpeen tanto en el torneo- dijo con burla asiendo enojar un poco a su aprendiz.

-no se burle, que esto es serio maestro- dijo enojado por la broma que le acababan de hacer.

\- ya ya no te enojes, solo bromeaba, pero si no queremos que salgas muy lastimado tendrás que pelear, Lincoln esto será uno de los pasos a seguir para que sepas como es el camino de las artes marciales- dijo ya serio

\- de acuerdo maestro, daré mi mejor esfuerzo- dijo con determinación

\- así se habla entonces vámonos todavía tenemos que encontrar un lugar para poder entrenar, comer y dormir- ya acelerando el paso

\- SI MAESTRO- dijo siguiéndole el ritmo.

"Al siguiente día"

Ya nos encontramos en la entrada del torneo de los novatos de Street Fighters, podemos ver a Lincoln y Ryu caminar hacia dentro, pero podemos notar que nuestro pequeño guerrero estaba nervioso, y quien no después de todo el nunca peleo ni combatió, esta era su primera ves así que como todos estaba nervioso.

-Relájate Lincoln todo va a salir bien mientras recuerdes lo que te he enseñado y lo pongas en práctica no te pasara nada malo- dijo con una voz tranquilizadora lo que pudo calmarlo aunque sea solo un poco.

\- si lose, pero es que estoy muy nervioso de que pudiera pasar, no creo estar listo para combatir ya tan deprisa- dijo ya menos nervioso, pero aun así nervioso.

\- lose todos de aquí se notan un poco nerviosos no tanto como tu pero si algo no eres el único, pero sé que podrás dar pelea al menos a uno, sino para que te estado entrenando todo este tiempo, sé que es muy deprisa pero sé que lo harás bien, solo cree en ti mismo- termino trayéndole fuerzas a su aprendiz.

\- desacuerdo maestro, are mi mejor esfuerzo y cumplir sus expectativas- dijo ya más calmado y ya no tan nervioso como para dudar.

\- entonces iremos a registrarte, para que puedas luchar, recuerda Lincoln, no importa si ganas o pierdes lo que cuenta es intentarlo y que aprendas de tus errores para que puedas avanzar- dijo en modo filosófico

\- si maestro lo are- ya animado por aprender.

Así fueron a registrarse con la persona a cargo de la entrada de todos los combatientes, se registró por el nombre de Lince no queriendo dar su nombre verdadero, ya entonces estaban esperando con quien combatir, Ryu le dijo que lo miraría desde las gradas y le dio un traje como el suyo pero a su medida, quien lo diría, nunca entendería de dónde saca las cosas, pero ya sin pensar en ellos se cambió no se veía mal en ese traje hasta le quedaba genial, miro a su alrededor solo para ver a jóvenes más grandes que el pero algunos como tres o cuatro años mayor que él, al parecer si era para todos este torneo.

Decidieron con quien peleara cada quien y a él le toco alguien llamado lancer, raro nombre pero quien diría de lince, ja toche, solo espero a que lo llamaran, y vio cómo iban los contrincantes y unos ganaban y regresaban y otros perdían y se iban (hasta rima me salió XD), ya inquieto pensó que no lo llamarían hasta lo último y así fue, le llamaron a entrar al cuadrilátero, se sentía tan nervioso que no podía pensar con claridad y lo único que hiso antes de entrar fue golpear un poco la pared para ver si se calmaba un poco, al parecer funciono, ya más tranquilo, fue y se metió al cuadrilátero, era de piedra y un poco subido del piso normal (casi como el de cell de dragon ball z pero más pequeño y corto, para que se hagan una ideas), subió y vio que su contrincante ya estaba ahí, era una persona como de dieciséis o diecisiete, se veía un poco más musculoso que él, lo cual lo hiso pensar que perdería, pero no se iría sin dar batalla, por lo que el réferi quiz empezar ya

-aquí está el quinto combate de los novatos, y es lince contra lancer, que el mejor peleador gane, COMIENZEN!- dijo y salto fuera del rango de los golpes.

Así dio inicio la batalla y el joven se lanzó a lince, lanzándole golpes, los cual esquivaba, al parecer el entrenamiento de Ryu sobre sus reflejos le ayudo mucho, aparte el por antes entrenar con Lynn le ayudo mucho a sus reflejos, y así estuvo esquivando, a lo cual no pudo ver un golpe y le dio de lleno en la cara luego sintió un golpe en su estómago lanzándolo casi a los límites del cuadrilátero, intento pararse pero el dolor era mucho pero lo logro, y pudo ver como su contrincante, venía a por él, a lo lejos pudo observar a su maestro viéndolo con una mirada seria, no quería defraudarlo así que se levantó, y se dijo que tendría iniciativa.

Vino lancer con todo, pero de nuevo Lincoln esquivo y así estuvo, hasta que vio una oportunidad de atacar, y dio un gancho al estómago de lancer, lo cual lo hiso encorvarse un poco al no esperar una respuesta de su contrincante pensando que lo tenía dominado, al parecer se equivocó y vio como lince lo esperaba en la pose de catas que le enseño Ryu, ya que recordó lo que le dijo y eso era que intentase con todas sus ganas de pelear y vencer, pero lo más importante es...

-aprender y practicar- dijo lince concentrado a mas no poder.

Después de decir eso vio como lancer se le acercó y le intento golpear con más ganas que antes y el esquivo unos cuantos golpes y dio unos pocos, golpes volaban a una velocidad moderada para la vista, casi parecía que Lincoln era un profesional, lástima que no lo fuera, se detuvieron un momento para descansar y se veía a lince y lancer agotados por la lucha tenían moretones en todo el cuerpo y sangre de si mismo o del otro, se observaron por un segundo, se sonrieron, quien diría que las luchas serian increíbles, sentía la adrenalina en su sangre y le gustaba, su contrincante pensaba lo mismo, no importando que no pudiera ganar, batallaría con el asta donde su cuerpo aguante, y sin mas volvieron a los golpes.

Ya no eran muy rápidos y casi no podían esquivar más, en el caso de lancer, en el de lince ya no podía dar golpes tan intensos como antes pero les ponía tantas ganas por seguir que no lo noto y su esquive era más torpe, pero seguían adelante para ver quién va a caer primero

Un golpe derecho de lancer en el rostro de lince y un gancho al hígado de lince a lancer, luego otro golpe de lince a la cara a lancer, para luego lancer contrarrestar con un golpe al plexo solar, lo cual paro a lince por un segundo y lancer dio un gancho a la cara de lince, lo cual lo hiso tambalearse, pero se recuperó y esquivo una patada para darle un gancho al estómago, e intentar un golpe que vio de Ryu.

Se agacho y con todas sus fuerzas que le quedaban salto y dio otro gancho a la quijada de lancer, lo cual hiso que se alzara unos milímetro ya que no era tan fuerte lo cual hiso que se fuera para atrás y ase que casi se caiga, pero resistió el golpe, pero se le notaba cansado al igual que lince.

Ya mirándose los dos un poco decidieron acabar con esto de un solo golpe, se acercaron lo más rápido que se podía, y lanzaron un golpe directo, el resultado, un golpe cruzado con el de lince en la cara y el de lancer en la barbilla, lo cual hiso que se fueran de espalda al suelo, por lo que el referi vio el resultado y lo dijo ante todos.

-al parecer esto fue un doble k.o por lo tanto los dos quedan fuera del torneo- dijo al público que ovaciono la batalla de resistencia y determinación no fue como la de los demás pero fue muy emocionante.

Ya pasando los minutos, Lincoln se despertó en una camilla de hospital, pero no estaba en una, solo fue a la enfermería por si ocurría un accidente o una herida grave o para aquellos que quedan desmallados, se levantó y vio a su lado a Ryu, por lo que se acercó un poco y le dijo

-muy buena pelea Lincoln, esa lucha que sostuviste fue genial, no sabía que habías aprendido tanto en tan poco conmigo, mira que imitar mi golpe, de cuando nos conocimos, que impresionante- dijo con alegría de que su aprendiz este mejorando y creciendo más de lo que cree.

\- gracias maestro, la verdad no sé cómo acabaría si intentaba hacer el golpe de aquella ves, no me sentía seguro de que funcionaria, pero en la emoción de la batalla no me dejo pensar e hice lo que más podía hacer- comento alegre de que su maestro lo felicite por su pelea

-y ¿cómo quedo el resultado maestro?, ¿perdí? - comento un poco triste, que por tanto esfuerzo perdiera.

\- al parecer fue un doble k.o Lincoln, por lo que no ganaste ni perdiste, fue un empate, por eso me siento muy orgulloso de que mi aprendiz en su primera pelea pueda emparejarse a uno de tres años mayor que él y con más experiencia- todavía alegre de la hazaña de su aprendiz

\- gracias maestro, pero todo esto no fuera posible sin su entrenamiento, no sabía que las peleas se sintieran tan bien, la adrenalina que sentí al combatir me hiso sentir vivo- dijo alegre y emocionado de su combate.

\- lose Lincoln y por eso aumentare tu entrenamiento, para que puedas mejorar mucho más, te enseñare más catas del ansatsuken, para que puedas progresar más- dijo emocionado, y viendo como quedo su aprendiz, se quedó en shock.

-más entrenamiento?!, que quieres matarme?!- grito con todavía dolor de su combate.

-tranquilo ya estás listo para que aumenten las cosas, no te vistes en esa pelea, esquivabas muy bien, y hasta regresabas los golpes como un buen peleador, recuerda que te enfrentabas a alguien que tenía mucho más tiempo que tu entrenando y le pudiste hacer frente con unas dos semanas de entrenamiento, eso para mí es más que suficiente para saber que estás listo, a ti no?- dijo emocionado y feliz

Pensando en las palabras de su maestro y vio que eran ciertas, del como batallo y peleo con tan poca experiencia en combate, era una gran hazaña, más para el que antes era un enclenque que solía ver revistas de comic desnudo, y noto que su maestro esperaba su respuesta y con una sonrisa se la dio.

-si maestro, tiene razón, si es una gran hazaña, entonces hare ese entrenamiento aumentado, no puedo dejar de avanzar maestro, lograre ser un gran artista marcial como usted lo es- dijo determinado y feliz de tener a un muy buen maestro.

-así se habla Lincoln, descansa un poco antes de irnos, te lo ganaste, estaré afuera buscando un poco de agua para que tomes, regreso enseguida- dijo para después pararse y salir a hacer lo que dijo, cierto?

-(nunca creí estar aquí en esta situación, soy un artista marcial ahora y seguiré avanzando, ahora que sé que mi entrenamiento se intensificara no poder echarme para atrás, lo lograre y seré tan grande y fuerte como mi maestro lo es, estoy emocionado, pero descansare ya que no he tocado una cama desde hace una semana, no puedo desaprovechar)- pensó para después acomodarse y dormir un poco

Afuera del lugar se ve a una sombra observando el lugar, en lo alto de un edificio.

-parece que Lincoln se está haciendo más fuerte y debo de reconocerlo esa batalla fue muy buena, para una persona que no ha batallado en su vida, pero tendrá que entrenar más si quiere participar en el Street Fighters que se llevara acaba en tres años, y hay nos encontraremos, te seguiré viendo a lo lejos amigo, ya que te enfrentaras a mí en la final- dijo y pretendía irse, pero sintió alguien atrás de él y volteo, mirando que no era más que Ryu

-quien eres y porque estas siguiéndonos a mí y a mi aprendiz- dijo serio, ya que lo pudo sentir cuando salieron de Royal Woods esa ves.

-yo?, solo seré el futuro contrincante de tu aprendiz, después de todo mi maestro me dijo que debería ver cómo le va a mi futuro rival- dijo de manera relajada

-y quien es tu maestro? - igualmente serio.

-te suena el nombre de bison? - dijo sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Ryu por ese nombre.

-como yo recuerdo, que el desapareció hace mucho, no he vuelto a saber del hasta ahora- dijo sorprendido al ver al aprendiz de su antiguo rival.

-si lose, está escondido en alguna parte del mundo, me entreno por que supo de que estabas buscando un aprendiz al cual enseñarle, por eso me entreno, para ser el rival de tu aprendiz, cliché no, el aprendiz de mi rival contra mi aprendiz no?, pero bueno dejando eso ya me tengo que ir, al parecer ya no poder verlos a lo lejos entrenar, porque sabré que estarás alerta, bueno adiós, haa y por cierto los Street Fighters serán en dos años, ahora si adiós- dijo para después desvanecerse en un humo morado

-al parecer las cosas se están complicando demasiado, y Lincoln debe prepararse para lo más difícil, será bueno que su entrenamiento sea muy duro a partir de ahora- dijo para después irse a ver a Lincoln e irse ya que no tenían que perder el tiempo, solo les quedaban dos años y entraría a los Street Fighters, para ver sus resultados.


	5. Chapter 5: de entrenamiento a infierno?

bueno ya regrese después de tanto tiempo buscando un rato para poder escribir a gusto y sin complicaciones que ya saben que si lo algo mal me salen pero de lo que podría salir un cap pero eso no importa lo que importa es que sigo vivo y agradesco los review de algunos que me ayudan a mejorar cada dia que los veo y me dan animos de escribir, como mi amigo el KAKUMAN que he visto review de todos los caps de el apoyandome y aconsejandome y diciendome mis fallos al escribir para que no los cometa otra ves o almenos que no se noten tanto XD como tabien agradesco la preocupacion de Rcurrent por pensar que me habia olvidado de esto pero no señores no se salvaran de mi facilmente ha y vallan a visitarlo ya que escribio una buena historia de loud house que la verdad en mi opinios esta genial pero ya dejando esto les dejo el cap mas un extra por esperar y ser pacientes, bueno como siempre digo dejen su review para decirme que tal estuvo sin mas que desir los dejo leer :D

* * *

CAPITULO 5: DE ENTRENAMIENTO A INFIERNO?

Ya después de que Ryu hablara con el rival autoproclamado de su discípulo regreso con Lincoln claro llevando agua como lo prometió para que no hubiera sospechas de adonde estaba, mejor no decirle que ya alguien está tratando de pelear con él en el próximo torneo de Street Fighters que se avecinan, para eso debía de prepararlo lo mejor posible ya que no quiere que pierda en su primera pelea.

Ya llego al cuarto donde estaba Lincoln acostado después de su primera pelea y se encontraba dormido y quien no después de los golpes que le dieron y los que dio debe estar muy cansado pero bueno que gracias a su entrenamiento intensivo pudo aguantar todo y aparecer descubrió algo de su alumno y es que aprende rápido y lo pone en práctica en la pelea cualquier cosa que piense que le sirve para atacar lo pone en la batalla y eso lo hace impredecible, como cierto rival y amigo suyo de antaño.

\- (jeje que estarás haciendo ken)- pensó Ryu después de acordarse de los tiempos en los que paso peleando cuando eran discípulos de Gouken o su batalla después de que perdió con Sagat y como le ayudo a levantarse de ello.

Ya dejando eso de lado se acercó para ver cómo estaba su discípulo y logro ver que estaba dormido lamentablemente no se podían quedar aquí mucho así que tenía que despertarlo.

-Lincoln despierta que nos tenemos que ir del edificio, y ya descansaras en nuestro campamento- dijo Ryu a la vez que lo mecía para poder despertarlo más rápido lo cual funciono ya que se estaba despertando.

-mmm… maestro que sucede- dijo todo somnoliento, después de todo estaba cansado después de su pelea y solo quería descansar.

\- tenemos que irnos ya van a cerrar el edificio y tenemos que ir a nuestro campamento y ten aquí está el agua que te prometí- le dijo a la vez que le daba un bote de agua al ahora más despierto Lincoln el cual se sentó en la cama y se bebió el agua.

-haaaa ya me hacía falta un poco de agua, gracias maestro, por cierto, no pude preguntar, pero como será mi entrenamiento ahora ya que se intensificará? – dijo Lincoln con curiosidad ya que quiere saber a que se enfrentara en su entrenamiento futuro.

-pues eso Lincoln lo sabrás en el momento en que agás el entrenamiento, ya que quiero que sea sorpresa- dijo de manera burlona sabiendo que su discípulo, estaría desacuerdo con eso.

-(Sigh, solo espero que no sea algo muy fuerte para mi no quiero morir en mi entrenamiento ya estuve cerca en el entrenamiento anterior)- pensó recordando las veces que tuvo una gran deshidratación cuando trotaban por la carretera hacia Alpena.

-bueno andando que tenemos mucho por hacer mañana y necesitaras todas tus energías para eso- dijo ya dirigiéndose a la salida y Lincoln lo acompañaba de cerca para salir.

Ya pasando el rato vemos a los dos ya listos para acostarse, pero de repente Ryu lo volteo a ver para decirle unas palabras que recordaría por siempre

-Lincoln hay algo que debo decirte y es algo que quiero transmitirte y que tengas en cuenta en cada batalla que tendrás de ahora en adelante- dijo serio, pero sabiamente lo cual hiso que Lincoln le pusiera la máxima atención para escuchar que palabras le transmitiría si maestro.

Viendo que Lincoln concentraba su atención en el solo continuo.

-y eso Lincoln es que cuando tengas cualquier duda o adversidad en medio recuerda que "tatakai no naka ni kotae ha aru!" o mejor dicho en tu idioma como LA RESPUESTA YASE EN EL CORAZON DE LA BATALLA- dijo una de sus frases típicas al inicio de una batalla y a eso Lincoln lo impresiono e inspiro a ser aún mejor.

-si maestro recordare esas palabras siempre en cada una de mis próximas batallas, gracias por ayudarme enserio mis más sinceras gracias- dijo a la vez que se reverenciaba como un japonés tal como Ryu le dijo cuando le hablo de sus costumbres japonesas y su manera de agradecerle a alguien al que estimas mucho.

-bien Lincoln debemos dormir mañana será tu primer día en tu nuevo entrenamiento y enserio que necesitaras dormir- lo dijo pensando en todo el dolor que soportara para seguir aprendiendo técnicas y golpes del ansatsuken y más que todo los golpes especiales cargados con Ki esos le serán muy difíciles de aprender por que requieren mucha concentración aunque viendo como es Lincoln lo conseguirá y talvez él pueda mejorar un poco los golpes especiales y dominar su Satsui no Hadou y si pudo verlo muy poco dentro de Lincoln y salió muy brevemente en su pelea con lancer y fue esa emoción la que le ayudo a empatar, ya que cada estudiante del ansatsuken desarrolla automáticamente el Satsui no Hadou esa es la parte mala del ansatsuken pero confiaba en que Lincoln venciera su propio Satsui no Hadou por su cuenta como él lo hiso en su tiempo, pero ya dejando su historia de lado quería descansar como lo está haciendo su discípulo así que solo se dejó caer en al abraso de Morfeo.

Ya es de mañana y lo que podemos observar es a un Ryu sentado en una piedra mientras que Lincoln esta ¿parado de brazos? Porque será eso, bueno para empezar el entrenamiento consistes en caminar con sus brazos y hacer flexiones cada cierto tiempo para poder aumentar la fuerza en sus brazos, es como todos dicen que las piernas son el doble de fuertes que los brazos y es verdad y por eso Ryu lo está poniendo parado de brazos y que flexione un número determinado que Ryu le dio, 20 flexiones… que pensaran que es poco, pero mírenlo apenas y puede con su alma.

Y efectivamente observamos a un Lincoln sudoroso y cansado al extremo por este nuevo entrenamiento de su maestro y efectivamente como lo dijo Ryu necesitaría de toda de su energía en este entrenamiento y no mentía, como las últimas veces que empezó su entrenamiento, pero no importa si es muy duro el entrenamiento el estaría firme como una montaña así dijo su maestro que debería de estar inmovible como una montaña, rápido como el viento, sigiloso como un bosque y agresivo como el fuego o eso es lo que dijo su maestro de lo que significaba cada kanji de su cinturón y dijo que esas serían las bases de su entrenamiento le enseñaría todo para que fuera un gran luchador y es por eso que empezaron con la montaña, ya que debería ser fuerte para poder atravesar las batallas más férreas de su vida.

Pero ya dejando la explicación vamos a lo que nos interesa un Lincoln todo cansado pero firme de su entrenamiento y la verdad no ha sido en vano ya que gano una gran fuerza y resistencia que le están ayudando a no caer en este instante.

Después de unas cuantas horas más con ese entrenamiento siguió su segundo paso y ese era hacer sus mismas catas que ya se las había aprendido pero solo que tiene que cargar un peso mayor al anterior pero no es poco con 20kg y tenía una en cada extremidad, eso era para seguir formando más fuerza a la vez que ayuda a que sea más velos en sus ataques ese era el segundo paso, ser tan rápido como el viento, pero parece que Lincoln es tan rápido como un caracol ya que apenas podía moverse con eso puesto, pero como antes dijo no se echaría para atrás ya había empezado, quería llegar hasta el final, y este entrenamiento duro unas 3 horas (claro tomando pequeños descansos después de tono no es una maquina) y la verdad Lincoln nunca sintió tanta presión en un entrenamiento, ya se estaba dando cuenta de que tan difícil seria, ya que él aunque se no se lo creía él estaba entrenando a un ritmo más calmado y lento, pero ahora puede sentir aún más cansancio que antes y más dolor aun que en su antiguo entrenamiento y eso sería bueno no?.

Ya en su tercer entrenamiento de ser silencioso como un bosque se trataba de agilidad extrema, y es que le puso a esquivar en un esparrin con el pero no era como antes que le daba ventaja no ahora era más rápido y sus golpes más contundentes, tenía que arreglárselas para esquivar por los pelos cada ataque que le lanzaba Ryu, y de contra restar los golpes menos se diga, pero eso no era todo llevaba unas pesas en todas sus extremidades con el anterior entrenamiento, pero esto no era tan exagerado eran 5kg en cada una para que se pudiera mover mejor pero que sienta el peso en su cuerpo y le costara moverse, sin duda amanecerá el día siguiente más adolorido que ayer eso por seguro.

Ya en la última parte y para acabar el día Ryu le enseño a ser agresivo como el fuego, o mejor dicho le enseño las catas especiales y técnicas avanzadas (las que recuerdan del juego que son el hadouken, shoryuken, tatsumaki senpukyaku y sus variables y formas más poderosas) cabe decir que Lincoln le impresiono eso, él no sabía que podía hacer poderes (como el lo llama) pero luego le explico que como lo hacía y como concentraba una parte del Ki en cada ataque que hizo y también que los estaría practicando al final de sus entrenamientos y que el primero sería el hadouken ya que necesitaba una concentración mayor que el shoryuken pero que se podía concentrar mejor parado que moviéndose así que ese era su entrenamiento final, además de meditar al final del entrenamiento para poder usar e incrementar si Ki y que este se pueda adaptar mejor a su cuerpo.

Pero ya con todo esto dicho y de cómo tortu…. Digo entrenaron a Lincoln él ya se encontraba al final del entrenamiento de movimientos especiales de Ryu y paso algo que él no se esperó, concentrándose mucho pudo formar una pequeña esfera azul en sus palmas, pero le cansaba demasiado sostenerla así que dejo de hacer fluir su Ki y esa esfera desapareció de sus manos, pero el que haya aparecido un poco de Ki de su cuerpo le decía que todo le estaba ayudando a mejorar a pasos agigantados, pero no debía dejar que se le subiera a la cabeza todavía tiene mucho camino por delante y aprendería lo mejor que pudiera de su maestro.

Pasaron los dias y Lincoln no se dio cuenta de que había pasado ya ¡Dos Meses!, y si así es pasaron los dos meses y Lincoln pudo seguir el entrenamiento muy bien en Alpena pero su maestro le dijo que deberían moverse ahora, pero lo curioso es que no iban a las afueras de la ciudad no señores iban al ¿aeropuerto?, como su maestro consiguió boletos para aeropuerto y como los ¿paga? Pero bueno eso no importaba lo que si importaba es a donde iban.

-maestro me puede repetir a dónde vamos? – pregunto queriendo confirmar el a donde se dirigen.

-bueno Lincoln pues nos dirigimos a nueva york- contesto Ryu a la pregunta de su discípulo.

-me parece increíble el que iremos en un avión, nunca me he subido en uno- dijo emocionado de poder sentir uno de sus deseos y ese es poder viajar en avión, y admítanlo quien en su primera vez se emocionó el poder ver desde las alturas.

-je calma Lincoln ya casi podemos pasar a tomar nuestros asientos, pero primero la documentación- dijo sonriendo al ver como a Lincoln le emocionaba la idea de volar y ver de arriba la ciudad pequeña

-no puedo esperar- dijo con la misma sonrisa con la que llego al aeropuerto.

-pero Lincoln, recuerda tu entrenamiento será intensivo y esos dos meses dieron sus frutos por lo que será aún más pesado, pero mejoraras enormes pasos aunque te falta pulir unos detalles con lo del Ki- dijo Ryu serio pero relajado dando a entender que el tema es importante pero que no se preocupara que él se encargaría de ayudarlo a pulir esos detalles.

-si maestro me seguiré esforzando a mejorar esos detalles, ya lo vera que lo conseguiré en poco tiempo- dijo Lincoln con determinación y una sonrisa radiante que demostraba seguridad, y Ryu no pudo estar más complacido de que el destino le haiga puesto un discípulo más comprometedor y determinado a seguir mejorando, además de tener un corazón de oro, eso lo aria un gran luchador y seria respetado por sus contrincantes como él lo hace.

-bueno creo que ya es hora Lincoln, tenemos que pasar a registrar estos boletos- dijo ya caminando hacia la cabina que les tocaba para ya poder empezar en un nuevo lugar y nuevos entrenamientos y quizá nuevos rivales?, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que esto no lo cambiaría por nada, o quizá si solo por poder estar con su familia unida otra vez, no quizá no pero no era hora de pensar en eso era hora de avanzar.

EXTRA

Se encontraban Lincoln y Ryu caminando cuando de repente a Lincoln se acordó de algo que quería saber con urgencia. (imagínense a Lincoln y a Ryu en forma cibi y escuchando esto watch?v=IZyX6wvTn6I)

-maestro puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dijo Lincoln esperando la afirmativa de su maestro.

-claro Lincoln que sucede- dijo Ryu curioso de lo que le preguntaría si discípulo.

-bueno lo que quiero saber es como tiene tanto dinero o puede conseguir ropa para mí y no acabársele el dinero? – dijo Lincoln con un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-bueno Lincoln eso es simple y es esto- dijo Ryu al momento de que saca su bolsa de viajes y la alza al cielo como un objeto obtenido en zelda.

-que tiene su bolsa de viaje? - pregunto curioso de no ver una respuesta a su pregunta.

-pues es aquí de donde saco todo- dijo eso mientras sacaba un enorme fajo de billetes, para después sacar ropa y más ropa y lo que parecía una billetera chibi de un videojuego de peleas que él jugaba en su casa (entiéndase la referencia XD), para al final sorprenderlo de sacar una mochila, como cabía tanto en una mochila de viaje tan pequeña.

-cierto se me olvido que te compre una mochila para tus cosas lo siento con tu entrenamiento se me olvido dártela- dijo su maestro.

-entonces maestro usted puede sacar lo que sea de esa mochila, como el dinero- dijo impresionado Lincoln de que pudiera hacer algo tan increíble.

-no tonto lo saco de esto- dijo sacando una tarjeta de crédito

-y de donde saco eso- ya dijo un poco mareado de tener la cabeza revuelta

-me la regalaron- dijo simple pero cierto, a lo cual Lincoln se terminó tirando al suelo con una gota enorme en su cabeza, el matándose pensando como sacaba el dinero y solo lo hacía como todos yendo al cajero.


	6. Chapter 6: llegando a nueva york

por fin he podido escribier algo nuevo y si me pierdo tardo pero almenos saco mas rapido que los demas pero que importan ellos son ellos y yo yo asi yo asi que cada quien su ritmo asi que solo los digo que disfruten el cap de hoy me esforce mucho en intentar que quede todo bien y no tan detallado ya que gradesco los consejos de algien de los comentarios que dejan pero ya dejando de hablar y como siempre digo disfruten el cap y dejen sus comentarios que seran bien aceptados ahora si a darle: D

* * *

LLEGANDO A NUEVA YORK LA CIUDAD QUE NUNCA DUERME

Ya subidos en el avión Ryu y Lincoln se acomodan por el viaje largo que aran hasta su destino nueva york, y podemos ver que nuestro discípulo favorito está curioseando el avión con una sonrisa de felicidad total en su cara y a Ryu viéndolo divertido pensando que, aunque haiga pasado por la discriminación de su familia y estar a punto de ser violado hace unos meses atrás, seguía siendo un niño bastante energético y alegre y eso es lo que más le agradaba de Lincoln.

Ya más calmado Lincoln se tuvo que acomodar para que el vuelo diera inicio y ya sentado se relajó mientras aprovechaba a dormir como Ryu le sugirió ya que el aria lo mismo, así paso el resto del vuelo.

* * *

Ya saliendo del avión para decepción de Lincoln de no poder estar más en el avión curioseando, pero se tenían que ir y por lo que le dijo Ryu esta vez no estarían en la frontera o en un lugar boscoso para acampar ya que no había mucho lugar así en esta ciudad, por lo que se instalarían en un hotel sencillo, a lo cual sorprendió a Lincoln ya que en lo que estaban de viaje nunca se hospedaron en un hotel pero no se quejaba de eso ya que le ayudo mucho a entrenar.

Y ahora los vemos ya en su cuarto de hotel arreglándose en cómo van a acomodarse, pero ya dejando eso y lleno a lo que nos importa.

* * *

Vemos a Lincoln corriendo y aun lado de el una chica bastante atractiva debo decir corriendo a su lado de unas cuantos matones que si hubieran sido pocos se encargaría pero eran como 15 y todavía no podía con tantos y menos a la vez, por lo que no les quedo de otra que correr y ni siquiera sabían por dónde iban.

-cómo me metió en esto- se dijo Lincoln a si mismo mientras corría.

-menos charla y más velocidad que nos alcanzan- dijo la chica desconocida-

Y después de decir eso aumento la velocidad y por supuesto Lincoln le siguió el paso y el todavía pensando en cómo acabo así su día de descanso que le dio su maestro.

Y ustedes pensaran que sucedió pues bueno amigos para eso nos iremos en el tiempo unas cuantas horas al pasado.

*Flas back*

Vemos a Lincoln y a Ryu ya saliendo del hotel caminando por las calles que se veían iluminadas por los lugares turísticos o ver cómo la gente iba y venía a todas partes era algo asombroso, pero no queriendo perder tiempo le pregunto su duda a su maestro.

-maestro ya que estamos aquí que vamos a hacer, ¿seguir entrenando? - le dijo Lincoln queriendo no perder tiempo para mejorar.

-calma Lincoln no ay que apresurar las cosas por lo que iremos un poco más calmados apenas llegamos y hoy es muy tarde por lo que te daré lo que resta del día para descansar, recuerda Lincoln descansar es parte fundamental del entrenamiento- dijo Ryu con su momento de maestro viejo y sabio pero viendo que aún es joven y tiene esa sabiduría se preguntó que tanto tuvo que luchar para conseguir toda esa sabiduría, ya no queriendo pensar es eso o quedaría como la última ves decidió dejarlo en su mente.

-de acuerdo maestro tiene razón, pero entonces que aremos hoy- pregunto ya que no se le ocurría que aria hoy.

-pues hace no mucho me contacto un viejo amigo y me pidió reunirme con el aquí, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme o ir a ver la ciudad, tal vez encuentres algo interesante- dijo dándole opciones para que escogiera una

estando en silencio un momento para pensar le dio su repuesta a su maestro.

-hum bueno pues creo que iré a ver la ciudad, pero como regresare no sé cómo regresar al hotel- dijo a sabiendas de que se perdería si se iba solo

-bueno yo tengo tu solución a tu respuesta- dijo mientras le daba un papel con algo escrito y un poco de dinero, al revisar el papel se dio cuenta de que era la dirección del hotel.

-con eso si te pierdes te puedes venir en un taxi y ya yo después me reuniré contigo al terminar de hablar con mi amigo.

-genial entonces nos vemos maestro cuídese- dijo Lincoln para terminar corriendo a ver que le podía ofrecer la ciudad.

Y Ryu solo pudo ver como se alejaba su discípulo con una gran sonrisa para luego seguir su camino

-tú también cuídate Lincoln- sonriendo doblo en una esquina y se perdió de vista.

Podemos ver como nuestro amigo iba caminando por las calles observando la ciudad, sin duda era hermosa y muy llena de vida, pero como sabemos algo muy bueno también puede tener algo muy malo por lo que siguió caminando y llego a los barrios rojos en ese momento ya estaba más que perdido, pero como tenía la dirección en su mochila la cual no la dejo en el hotel pues no tenía esa preocupación de momento.

Descanso un rato ya ase un buen rato varias personas se le quedaban mirando y eso lo incomodaba mucho pero no queriendo demostrarlo los ignoro y se fue a sentar, ya cuando vio un bebedero al lado se paró he intento tomar agua… grave error dejando la mochila en la banca.

De un momento a otro una chica salió de un escondite y agarro la mochila y salió corriendo, a lo cual Lincoln ahora si preocupado ya que dejo la dirección en su mochila la siguió persiguiendo.

-RAYOS RAYOS RAYOS HEY TU VUELBE AQUÍ CON ESA MOCHILA- dijo gritando mientras seguía a la chica lo mas rápido posible

-la chica un poco asustada de ver que le estaban alcanzando decidió aumentar la velocidad, pero ni eso pudo con Lincoln ya que estaba más que entusiasmado corriendo a su máxima velocidad para atraparla.

Siguieron corriendo hasta perderse, uf esa chica que velocidad tiene ya van para casi una hora corriendo y casi no se ve agotada y al parecer Lincoln tampoco, pero en un descuido la chica tropezó con algo que no vio y cayo soltando la mochila, la cual Lincoln aprovecho para recoger e ir a por la chica.

-oye no se quien seas pero eso fue grosero tomar las cosas de los demás- dijo acercándose a la chica pero se quedó parado al verla, era una chica de pelo rojo escarlata largo y liso, unos ojos esmeralda con un bonito casi decir sexi cuerpo, aunque su ropa no fuera la mejor de todas se veía hermosa y el no pudo más que sonrojarse por ver a tan esplendida mujer.

La chica al ver como se quedó parado observándola intento pararse para correr, pero al parecer se torció el tobillo y no podía caminar, por lo que estaba a merced de este chico por lo único que pudo hacer es lo siguiente.

-aléjate pervertido si me intentas tocar te cortare lo que te cuelga de hombre y te lo empujare por la garganta- dijo mientas se arrastraba para atrás.

El solo pudo tener una gota en la nuca por tal leguaje pero ya menos molesto intento hacercarse.

-descuida no hare nada- dijo Lincoln con las dos manos arriba tratando de calmar a la chica

-si como no de seguro quieres hacerme algo pervertido por tomar tu mochila- dijo ella desconfiada de él.

-bueno puede que me haiga enojado, pero como ves ya tengo la mochila, y por lo que veo estas herida por lo que déjame ayudarte- dijo acercándose un poco y la chica al no ver más opciones de escape termino cediendo.

-de acuerdo, pero si intentas algo te la arranco- dijo con un mal humor dejándose manejar.

Ya inclinado y con su mochila abierta agarrando un ungüento especial que le ayudaba a que sus heridas se fueran más rápido y pudiera moverse aun con el dolor, pero dolía ya pasado el día efectivo pero peligroso si se usa mucho.

Ya terminando de poner el ungüento que le dio Ryu la vendo del tobillo y el talón para que hiciera fuerza, ya mejor se levantó la chica y reviso que se podía mover por lo cual se le quedo viendo a Lincoln con duda.

-es un ungüento especial que me dio mi maestro, aun con las heridas podrás moverte, pero no fuerces tanto el tobillo o cuando pase el efecto te dolerá mucho- dijo a la vez que guardaba todo y se colocaba la mochila.

-ha gracias supongo- dijo algo nerviosa ya que el cumplió con lo que prometió de no propasarse con ella.

-soy Lincoln, por cierto, como te llamas- dijo con una sonrisa la cual hiso que se pusiera un poco roja la niña ya que si no contábamos con lo que acababa de pasar, hubiera comenzado todo bien.

Amy- dijo un poco apenada mientras agacho la cabeza pensando en lo idiota que se estaba comportando por tener a un chico lindo frente a ella, por lo general ella es ruda y áspera con las personas, pero llega este tonto y le cambia todo con una sonrisa, agitando un poco la cabeza volvió a ver a Lincoln que ya le estaba respondiendo.

-que lindo nombre, pero dejando eso aparte dime porque robaste mi mochila no deberías estar con tus padres o algo así- dijo Lincoln un poco dudoso de la reacción de la chica, a la cual como una bomba que estaba a punto de explotar, por lo que se veía

-y lo dice el niño que está en la zona más peligrosa de nueva york- dijo enojada de que este chico le esté diciendo que hacer.

-bueno tienes razón es que estoy perdido y bueno quería explorar la ciudad, pero acabe aquí, y mi dirección estaba en la mochila así que por eso te perseguí con tantas ganas, si te escapabas era mi fin- respondió ya que después de todo era cierto se perdía de vista y probablemente no sabría ni como regresar por sus pasos.

-hum bueno ya conseguiste tu mochila porque no te vas ahora- era cierto ya tenía todo lo que quería porque se quedó.

-bueno no quería dejarte tirada con un tobillo lastimado después de todo mi maestro me dijo que siempre hay que ayudar cuando se le necesita y al parecer tú la necesitabas- respondió y le dio una sonrisa la cual hiso de nuevo sonrojar a la niña la cual volteo si cara para que la viera asi.

Pero ya dejando el momento romántico en ese momento aparecieron dos hombres a los cual Amy no quería ver, y esos eran los que le cobraban las cosas que robaba.

-Amy querida que alegría verte, veo que hiciste un nievo amigo y dime que es lo que nos tienes para hoy- dijo el que se veía como alguien despreciable que finge descaradamente y eso a Lincoln no le gusto, y volteo a ver a la chica que tenía una mirada entre molesta y asustada.

-yo no he podido conseguir nada hoy- dijo firmemente y sin voltear a verlos lo cual hiso que se enfadaran.

-como que no has conseguido nada niña, ya sabes el acuerdo trabajas para nosotros y después de que pagues te devolveremos a tus padres.

Y en ese momento Lincoln entendió el por que quería su mochila y del porque estaba tan entusiasmada a escapar de él.

-pues no pude hoy están todos muy precavidos y no puedo acercármeles- dijo aun sin volear a verlos lo cual agoto la paciencia de los dos matones los cuales con una sonrisa macabra con pensamientos nada puros.

-bueno ya sabes con que podemos cobrarnos, así que si quieres ver a tus padres tendrás que hacerlo- dijo ya empezando a acercárseles.

Amy espantada de eso empezó a hacerse para atrás y con una mirada de horros quería escapar, pero algo paso.

Lincoln ya no aguanto más y golpeo a el primer matón de los dos lo cual sorprendió a la chica de lo que hiso, y el matón que golpeo se le quedo mirando con furia, al parecer le rompió la nariz de ese golpe.

-mira niño no te entrometas o acabaras muerto- dijo furioso y queriendo darle la oportunidad de irse antes de que lo masacre, que incrédulo.

-no me iré ya que estas amenazando a mi amiga con hacerle algo que detesto mucho, y no dejare que te salgas con la tuya-dijo determinado a no dar un paso atrás por alguien que apenas conoció, si su honor es debido a su maestro que siempre le enseño y mostro en hacer lo correcto y llevarlo por el camino del bien.

-te arrepentirás niño, dijo a la vez que se lanzaba a golpearlo, pero para su asombro lo esquivo y le dio otro golpe en el rostro alejándolo de él, el matón al no poder golpearlo y ser golpeado otra vez se enfureció más y se volvió a lanzar intentando golpearlo lo cual fallo ya que el esquivaba y lo golpeaba y el segundo matón al ver que él no podía se le unió a intentar golpearlo, pero ninguno de los dos podía golpearlo y en un momento a otro los dejo tirados en el suelo, y la chica al ver como quedaron los dos matones se sorprendió de la habilidad del chico que aparte de guapo también es fuerte, se volvió a sonrojar de volver a pensar en el chico tan guapo delante de él, je esta chica está más que perdida ante nuestro prota favorito.

Pero sin darse cuenta un matón se levantó y saco algo de su bolsillo y vio que saco un radio eso, no le dio buena espina.

-refuerzos vengan rápido, el área roja- dijo, pero después de que terminara Lincoln lo dejo inconsciente

-vamos Amy tenemos que correr que llamaron refuerzos- dijo apresuradamente mientras la levantaba y se disponían a correr, ya afuera vieron como venían varias personas detrás de ellos.

*Fin Flas back*

-haa así que así paso todo ya recuerdo- dijo a la a ves que seguía corriendo.

-déjate de tonterías y sigue corriendo-dijo Amy mientras doblaban y se escondían en un almacén que al parecer eran de los matones, se adentraron más al fondo a revisar que es lo que hay en el lugar y para su sorpresa estaban muchas personas enseradas en celdas y por lo que Amy tuvo la idea que quizá sus padres estén aquí.

-oye Lincoln crees que mis padres estén en este lugar- dijo un poco esperanzada de que sea cierto.

-puede ser, mejor echemos un vistazo antes de salir y ayudemos a las demás personas- dijo avanzando y revisando cada celda y a su vez liberando a las personas que una a una se fueron, ya cuando estaban en la última celda es que aparecieron sus padres.

Su padre era alto, pelo negro y de apariencia de alguien de oficina, y su madre era un poco más baja que el hombre tenía el cabello igual al de Amy solo que más largo, cuando la vio entendió el por que Amy era tan bonita, rayos la pubertad ya está empezando y solo tengo 12, pero ya regresando a lo importante y es que Amy una vez los vio corrió a abrazarlos.

-mama, papa que bueno verlos, yo pensé que nunca los volvería a ver- dijo llorando mientras abrazaba a sus padres que felices la abrazaron por volver a estar juntos.

-no es por querer romper el momento, pero hay que irnos o nos atraparan- dijo Lincoln ganándose la atención de los tres los cuales asintieron con la cabeza a la par que salían corriendo.

Ya cerca de la salida y de su libertad pudieron ver como una persona estaba en medio de ella con almenas 20 matones alrededor de él, el de en medio era alto y con un traje blanco completo y unos brazos largos, demasiado largos y una cara que daba miedo.

Empezó a caminar hacia los cuatro y se dirigió al peliblanco

-así que tú eres el que noqueo a mis chicos he no pareces tan rudo- dijo de manera arrogante.

-pues aun no me conoces- dijo poniendo se en pose de batalla.

-jeje me agradas muchacho tienes valor de enfrentarme por cierto soy Loki, pero me conocen como diablo, y por que me caes bien te are este trato, si me ganas en un combate entre tú y yo dejare que se vayan- dijo confiado mientras se quitaba su saco

-pero si pierdo que pasa- dijo no confiándose de lo que pueda pasar si pierde.

-pues se quedarán y trabajaran para mí para siempre- dijo más bien asegurando ese hecho.

\- de acuerdo peleare, pero no quiero que ninguno de tus matones intervenga o se acerque a ellos en medio de la pelea- dijo Lincoln poniendo es única regla de ese acuerdo.

-de acuerdo chico así será- ya acomodándose para pelear

-espera Lincoln no tienes que hacer eso, porque me ayudas después de todo nos acabamos de conocer e incluso trate de robarte, no tienes que pasar peleas por mi- dijo histérica viendo al chico que de verdad iba a pelear por ella y sus padres.

-lo hago, porque es lo correcto y porque si no lo hiciera estaría faltando a la enseñanza de mi maestro, por eso no declinare esta batalla- dijo con una gran determinación en sus ojos lo cual solo hiso que la chica lo mirara y se sorprendiera de su mirada, tan determinada y segura, la cual solo pudo hacer que sonriera y se sonrojara a estas alturas ya no le importaba ya que se sentía feliz de poder conocerlo a una gran persona llena de tantas desgracias que tuvo.

-bueno ya dejando eso para después niño empecemos- dijo preparado y con una mirada que decía que no se confiara

 _(pongan esta cansion para el momento Street Fighter - Vega's Theme - Epic Rock Cover)_

Se acercaron frente a frente y fue loki el que se lanzó a darle un golpe y pensó que lo esquivaría, pero para su asombro no fue así le dio de lleno en la caro y lo mando al piso sorprendido se levantó y vio como lo seguía golpeando, aunque esquivaba unos cuantos más le daban y no podía acercarse ya que sus brazos eran muy largos, por lo que debería tomar distancia y esperar.

Siguió golpeando, pero Lincoln seguía sin descifrar como atravesar esa ofensiva, por lo que intento golpearlo pero seguía sin poder acercarse lo suficiente para que su golpe llegara, ya estaba un poco mareado por tanto golpe que recibió y vio como él le iba a dar el golpe de gracia, en ese momento recordó algo muy fundamental que le dijo su maestro, ya cerca de golpearlo Lincoln ¿esquivo?, Loki pensó que fue suerte así que intento golpearlo otra vez pero Lincoln lo volvió a esquivar, como era posible eso él ha estado golpeándolo y ni siquiera ha recibido un solo golpe del niño pero ahora era el, el que no podía golpearlo, así que Lincoln se acercó y le dio un gran golpe de gancho en el abdomen y luego un golpe recto en la cara parta luego después darle una patada de costado en sus costillas, Loki ahora está hecho una furia, primero iba ganando y ahora parece que va a perder, no podía permitirlo así que se abalanzo aparentemente más velos que antes intento golpearlo, pero Lincoln siguió esquivando y dándole más golpes a Loki que se enfureció más y se volvió a abalanzar pero ya segado por su furia no vio como Lincoln se agacho del golpe que lanzo y le dio un gancho hacia arriba en su abdomen lo cual lo encorvo y luego saltando con todas sus fuerzas le dio un golpe devastador en la cara que lo mando volando unos cuantos metros al aire, ya estaba cansado después de todo o si no lo habría mandado más alto.

Loki se levantó con dificultad viendo con enojo a Lincoln y preguntadose algo que no le dejaba de carcomer.

-cómo es que ahora no puedo golpearte, antes parecía que no podías esquivarme, así que dime cómo es que ahora si puedes- dijo un poco irritado

-es bastante sencillo ya que lo que hacía es ver tus golpes no sentirlo- respondió intrigando aún más a Loki

-en mi entrenamiento tuve que esquivar a mi maestro a una velocidad más a la tuya pero sin contar con esa ventaja de tus brazos por lo cual se me dificulto el poder acercarme y poder golpearte, pero luego me dije para que ir por ti si tú puedes venir por mí, solo utilice tu velocidad al acercarte y atacar para cuando esquivara solo pasar por debajo y conectar el golpe, sencillo no? - dijo sonriendo y poniendo de mal humor a Loki pero reconoció que fue una buena estrategia

-cumplirás tu parte del trato- dijo Lincoln serio pensando que tal vez tendría que pasar por encima de ellos.

-talvez no sea la mejor persona niño, pero soy de palabra así que pueden irse, pero eso, si los vuelvo a ver por aquí no duden en que volveremos a las mismas, dijo ya más repuesto de su batalla pero todavía no podía moverse bien ya que ese golpe a la cara lo aturdió de pies a cabeza, por lo cual no se podía mover

Amy más que feliz fue corriendo y abrazo a Lincoln sin dejar de repetir gracias, je como cambian las personas por el trato que les das no?, por lo cual solo correspondió el abrazo y a lo lejos los padres de Amy felices de que al fin todo termino

Ya a las afueras del barrio rojo Lincoln, Amy y sus padres estaban caminando y felices por como acabo todo, pero luego surgió algo que no se explicó de todo.

-ahora que lo pienso, como es que tus padres quedaron en este embrollo Amy- dijo dudoso ya que nunca le explicaron que paso, pero el fiel a su honor salvo a los padres de la chica.

-pues la verdad es que vivíamos en otra ciudad y venimos a pasar las vacaciones aquí pero nos perdimos y quedamos en la zona roja, así que nos capturaron y pensaban vendernos como esclavos, pero les roge y suplique que nos dejaran, por lo que veo el líder es comprensivo y me ofreció un trato y es que le tenía que traes dinero o cualquier cosa de valor para que no nos vendiera o matara, acepte y después de casi medio año es cuando apareciste, la verdad no puedo estar más agradecida, por lo que has hecho- termino de contar Amy con lágrimas de felicidad al ver como su vida dio un giro de 180° por la llegada de Lincoln.

-no te preocupes ya paso todo y no tendrán que pasar esto de nuevo- dijo calmando un poco así a Amy.

-gracias muchacho de verdad no hay palabra o algo que valga lo suficiente para mostrar toda mi gratitud- dijo

-cierto no hay algo que podamos hacer para mostrarte cuan agradecidos estamos? – dijo la mujer muy cordial a Lincoln.

\- no, porque yo solo hice lo que es correcto y es ayudar a las personas que necesiten ser salvadas, eso es lo que mi maestro es lo que me enseño señorita he… - dijo Lincoln y callándose esperando una respuesta de la madre de Amy.

-Sophia, y mi esposo es Mike, pero ya parece que conoces a nuestra hija Amy- contesto a la pregunta de Lincoln.

-mucho gusto, pero creo que ya es hora de irme creen poder estar bien solo? – dijo/pregunto Lincoln viendo como estaba la situación actual.

-descuida muchacho sabremos valernos desde aquí ya no hace falta que nos ayudes más de lo que has hecho, ve con cuidado de que quizá tu maestro te esté esperando- dijo Mike a Lincoln y es cierto ya era muy tarde y su maestro ya ha de estar muy preocupado de el por que no ha llegado todavía.

-de acuerdo entonces me iré cuídense- dijo Lincoln ya dándose vuelta para marcharse, pero alguien lo sujeta de su manga, lo cual hace que voltee solo para recibir un beso en la boca de parte de Amy, la cual estaba emulando un tomate en este momento ya que el pelo y la cara roja parecía que era un tomate (referencias nooo como creen XD), Lincoln más que rojo por el beso y algo atontado por ello solo pudo observar a Amy en busca de una respuesta.

-te lo ganaste por poderme reunir con mis padres y pelear por mi hace un momento, así que no lo tomes como una declaración ya que no lo es más como, hee haaaa, el chocolate obligado que se da en Valentine! si eso no creas que me gustas solo fue porque me ayudastes con mis problemas, es por eso que te lo ganastes- dijo ya volteándose para no mirar a Lincoln a la cara y solo hacer que sus padres se rían de ella aumentado el sonrojo que ya tenia

-bueno es un lindo premio, comparado con mis anteriores es el mejor que me han dado- dijo algo tonto todavía por el beso, lo cual hiso que definitivamente hirviera Amy y sacara humo como una tetera caliente.

-jeje bueno creo que ya me tengo que ir fue agradable estar con ustedes- dijo ahora si ya yéndose para poder reencontrarse con su maestro y platicarle de su grandiosa aventura.


	7. Chapter 7: Intreludio

bueno bueno miren quien aparecio despues de mes y medio, si señores regrese con la conti de loud fighters ya que no podia hacer el intreludio bien o no me lo ideaba como queria y aqui esta lo que mejor pude hacer de ello la verdad espero que lo disfruten y tambien les agradesco a RCurrent, KAKUAMAN y a IDK OK por los comentarios que dejan para apoyar y ayuden a mejorar a este novato que no tiene tiempo en nada XD, pero ya dejando eso los dejo con el cap de hoy ;D

* * *

INTRELUDIO UN VISTAZO A LA CASA LOUD

Ya después de irse y despedirse Lincoln de Amy y sus padres se encamino a donde se encontraba Ryu esperándolo en la habitación, pero el capítulo no se trata de ellos ahora iremos a donde todo comenzó y eso es a la casa loud.

Lo que antes era una casa de risas y alegría ahora podemos ver a una casa silenciosa, y eso es porque todas después de que Lincoln se fuera (aproximadamente 1 mes y medio) después de que Lynn ganara su tan anhelado trofeo de baseball e hiciera su ritual de la suerte se fue a festejar con sus compañeras rieron y festejaron a lo grande su gran victoria y la familia estaba hay festejando igual, pero de repente una dijo algo que a Lynn la desconcertó.

-jejeje fue bueno que ganáramos el torneo y que el equipo rival no conociera la debilidad de Lynn- dijo una compañera del equipo, en eso Lynn se voltea y la ve con el ceño fruncido.

-que quisiste decir con eso- pregunto ya que no sabía de qué hablaba, pero el cómo lo dijo la molesto.

-si ya sabes de tu debilidad de las curvas Lynn, si recuerdas cuando perdimos esa ves con un equipo rival, ellos ya te habían estudiado y encontrado una forma de bloquearte en el partido- le dijo a Lynn que al escuchar eso se sorprendió ya que no sabía de esa debilidad.

-entonces esa ves perdimos por mí y no por la culpa de mi hermano? – dijo Lynn aun sorprendida por esa gran revelación.

-no sé qué tenga que ver tu hermano, pero si el equipo te estudio y bloqueo en todo el partido es por eso por el que perdimos ya que eres nuestra mejor carta en el juego-

Después de escuchar eso le movió tanto los pensamientos de que su hermano era mala suerte y la horrorizo ya que no esperaba que el digiera la verdad (aunque pensándolo bien cuando linc a dicho mentiras) y entonces se volvió a su familia que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, pero parece que lisa estaba más calmada y eso la intrigo, pero no dijo nada ya lo hablarían en la casa cuando llegaran.

Después de despedirse de sus compañeras la familia loud se encaminaron a la casa y después de llegar se reunieron para hablar de lo que paso.

-ok hablo por todos aquí, no sabemos lo que está pasando y quiero saber Lynn si Lincoln era mala suerte o no- hablo Lori y la demás asintieron a eso, pero antes de nada fue Lisa la que hablo.

-es lógico que nuestra unidad paternal de nombre Lincoln no es de mala suerte, ya que al revisar la teoría me di cuenta de que era falsa- termino de decir Lisa y todas las demás se le quedaron viendo sorprendidas y no tardaron en contestar.

-pero tu dijiste que era mala suerte también incluso una teoría que parecía real- hablo Luna sabiendo que si eso era así eso implicaba algo muy malo para su hermano.

-si es cierto eso, pero la verdad como al medio mes volví a ver la dichosa teoría de la mala suerte y para mi frustración me di cuenta de que estaba mal, y para decirlo en verdad la mala suerte no existe y eso todos los científicos lo saben, no sé cómo yo no pude recordarlo- dijo Lisa de manera avergonzada ya que al crear algo que no tenía fundamentos de donde basarse.

Lynn estaba muy sorprendida ya que si lo que decía lisa era verdad sumado a lo que le dijeron sus compañeras de equipo, su hermano no tenía la culpa de nada en lo que respecta su partido donde perdió eso la hiso sentir mal y todas estaban igual, pero en eso salió la pregunta del millón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Dónde está Lincoln?

Eso hiso reaccionar a todas las hermanas y pensar lo mismo donde se metió su hermanito, ya tenían un mes casi dos sin verlo, ya que cuando su madre le dio su desayuno y vio que no venía a por él se enojó y pensó que estaba haciendo una rabieta por no dejarlo comer adentro y grito por la ventana "SI NO QUIERES COMER ENTONSES NO TE DARE DE COMER" y después cerro la ventana y se fue pensando que eso lo asustaría y vendría rogando que no le hiciera eso, pero grande fue su sorpresa al regresar por el cuenco de cereal y verlo lleno y algo feo con unos insectos encima por lo que lo agarro y lo lavo preguntándose donde estaría pero viendo que así no le afectaría su mala suerte lo dejo pasar.

Después de recordar eso todas se fueron al patio a buscarlo, al ver que no lo encontraron, fueron a repartirse a la ciudad y ver los lugares favoritos de Lincoln, elarcade, burpin burger, y otros lugares más, pero nadie pudo encontrarlo, ya cuando todas regresaron, solo para echarse a llorar ya que no encontraban a su hermano por ningún lado y querían disculparse y compensarle este gran error, pero ya era tarde Lincoln ya empezó a forjar su camino de artista marcial.

Pasaron los dias y las hermanas loud estaban muy preocupadas y dolidas, una por lo que le hicieron a su hermano menor/mayor y dos por no haberlo visto en lo que llevaba el resto del mes (los dos meses de Lincoln entrenando en Alpena) por lo que avisaron a la policía ya no les importaba estar en la cárcel por un tiempo si eso hacia que encontraran a su hermano, por lo que ellos se pusieron a cargo y lo más sorprendente es que después de una semana encontraron una pista y se la mostraron a su familia y esa fue a un Lincoln en el aeropuerto de una ciudad lejana con un señor que desconocían quien era, pero les preocupaba que se llevara a Lincoln por lo que preguntaron de cuando fue esa grabación y contestaron que de medio mes, por lo que toda la familia preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo a donde fue, y lo que les dijeron lo oficiales no les gusto.

Se fue a Nueva York

Toda la familia se quedó en shock y ya con eso los oficiales les dijeron que tratarían de encontrarlo y tal vez llevarlo a su casa, pero todavía les quedaba revelar el por qué su hijo se fue y eso los hiso sentirse aún más mal (que tan mal se han de sentir :D), pero ya con esa información le agradecieron a los oficiales y estos se fueron.

Ya todas se pusieron a pensar en todos los momentos que pasaron con su hermano y de cómo se sentían he iremos de mayor a menor

Lori

Ella escuchando que su hermanito estaba muy lejos de ellos eso la asusto y deprimió mucho, porque, que tanto le tuvieron que hacer sentir mal para que llegara a esto, pero le llegaron los recuerdos de como siempre lo mangoneaba y le decía idiota cada que podía y se aprovechaba de él haciendo que el haga todo lo que ella debería hacer y como lo trato con esto de la "mala suerte" y en lo que se daba cuenta ya estaba llorando es su habitación rogando a dios que estuviera bien y que volviera para compensarle.

Leni

Ella no entendía muchas cosas pero si entendía la situación actual y es que su Linc no volvería en mucho tiempo por cómo fueron malos con él, no debió dejar convencerse de que lo ignorara por su mala suerte, y es que hasta le escribieron en la mano con marcador permanente que Lincoln es mala suerte se sentía horrible y lo único que quería era abrazarlo y compensarle su manera de actuar por lo que salió al patio y se sentó afuera recordando sus momentos con él y sin darse cuenta las lágrimas salían sin parar trato de que dejaran de fluir pero no podía lo extrañaba y al parecer no volvería y se divertirían como antes por lo que se abrazo a si misma y lloro sacando lo que no podía dejar adentro, La culpa de ser una tonta.

Luna

La hermana roquera estaba intentando que su sentimiento fluyera por su instrumento y sacarlo todo mediante la música, sin embargo no podía hacer nada no encontraba el ritmo y cuando lo hacía fallaba y todo salía mal ya sin ganas solo tiro su guitarra al suelo sin importarle que se rompiera o lastimara, de seguro su hermano la paso peor que solo una ralladura de guitarra por lo que hecha un ovillo en su cama se puso a recordar el como ella Devia haber sido la hermana que debía protegerlo de todo pero sin embargo no hiso nada y lo dejo solo, ella era su guardián y no hiso nada por lo que angustiada se levantó y fue a la habitación de Lincoln y entro y no vio nada ya que sus padres vendieron sus cosas por pensar que estaban contaminadas de su "mala suerte" por lo que empezó a llorar, ahora veía que tan mal la estaba pasando su hermanito entro y lo único que pudo hacer es tumbarse en el suelo y seguir llorando ya que no sabía si podían encontrar a Lincoln y verlo otra vez ella quería compensarle el no haberle protegido y ayudado cuando más lo necesito pero sabia que eso no pasaría ya que él estaba muy lejos ahora y no sabía que pensaba su hermanito, solo esperaba que no la odie y pueda perdonarla por ser un mal guardián.

Luan

Ella estaba en la misma habitación que Luna cuando noto que ella se levantó y la vio salir, pero no se animó a seguirla todos tenían sus problemas y ella estaba lidiando con los suyos ahora, así que ella intento animarse como siempre lo hacía esperando sentirse mejor, se paró y fue al espejo he intento hacer una rutina, todos los chistes no le salían bien o no le hacían gracia, parece que su motivación se fue y rindiéndose se fue y se acostó de nuevo pensando el por qué no podía hacerlo ahora y recordó por qué se volvió comediante en primer lugar y eso fue porque cuando nació Lincoln ella sabía que le prestarían menos atención sus padres más de lo que hacían cuando nació Lynn, y eso la frustro y una vez ella lo cuido un momento y cuando la vio empezó a sonreír por lo que ella le gustó mucho e intento hacer reír mas y de hay nació su lado cómico y solo era para hacer reír a Lincoln,

Por lo que llorando en silencio se hiso un ovillo y siguió recordando el cómo su hermanito reía por sus chistes, pero ahora era inútil ya no tenía a el que lo motivaba para seguir con su comedia, como dicen cada comediante le llega la hora de que le dejen caer el telón.

Lucy

Ella sin duda está muy afectada ya que era la única persona que la comprendía, todos en esta casa la tomaban por un bicho raro y eso lo sentía por como la miraban cuando hacia lo que más le gustaba hacer, pero Lincoln fue diferente en vez de verla raro la veía feliz y eso la extraño y le pregunto por qué la veía de esa forma por lo que él le contesto -como no voy a ser feliz cuando veo que haces algo que te apasiona- contesto de manera alegre lo cual hiso que le diera mucha felicidad el ser aceptada por alguien de su familia y sin embargo ella no lo ayudo cuando él estaba en apuros cuando necesito un hombro para sostenerse y eso es lo que hacía Lincoln el daba su hombro a costa de su bienestar, no le importaba humillarse por ellas para que no les pasara nada y ahora ya no podía devolverle ese favor ni los demás que hiso por ella ya no lo escribiría un poema para que alguien lo escuche o tal vez ya ni lo volvería a ver y eso la deprimía aún más por lo que ella en los ductos de ventilación se quedó hay soltando lágrimas en la soledad de las paredes metálicas frías.

Lola y Lana

Ellas dos se encontraban enceradas en su habitación llorando porque nunca más verían a su hermano mayor otra vez pensando que él las odia por lo que le hicieron y que no volvería para estar con ellas o jugar o solo estando juntos en eso empiezan a pensar que por que se fue y sin más empezaron a verse con el ceño fruncido diciendo "por tu culpa es que Linc se fue y nos odia" dijo Lana a su hermana gemela a lo que ella contesto "no de seguro fue tu culpa por no haberlo tratado bien y el a lo mejor piensa en ti como más un animal que a su hermana" después de eso empezaron a pelear golpes, patadas, galones de cabello se daban con todo hasta que llego su madre a separarlas y las mando a sitios diferentes, Lola en la habitación y Lana en la cocina sentada, ya más relajadas empezaron a enfriarse y pensar con más claridad de si era cierto lo que dice la otra que si era su culpa y solo lloraron extrañaban a su hermano y lo querían de regreso y junto a ellas llorando en sitios diferentes pero extrañada mente sentían que la otra lloraba por eso lloraba la otra, ya que las gemelas tienen ese tipo de conexión.

Lisa

Ella estaba enserada en su habitación quemando lo que era la teoría de la "mala suerte" de Lincoln, ella no quería que las cosas terminaran así, ella pensó que si no decía nada las cosas se resolverían solas por medio de tiempo, que su familia se daría cuenta del error y lo compensarían pero no imagino que se le iría de las manos y todo lo que estaba pasando la familia es por su culpa ya que ella no intervino después de que se diera cuenta del fallo de su "teoría" ya que esos cálculos sin sentido no se les podía llamar teoría, por eso las quemaba y tiraba a un recipiente especial para cuando un experimento se incendia y lo vio arder, ella después se sentó en su cama intentando pensar como poder solucionarlo pero era muy difícil ya que ella no era para ese tipo de cosas, lo muy común en eso era Lincoln a él se le daba bien los planes en momentos críticos y es por eso que hacía mucha falta ahora si él estuviera sabría qué hacer si alguien más se hubiera ido con el que estaba Lincoln, pero ese no era el caso por lo que dejo un poco su lado duro e hiso algo que no acostumbra a hacer y es llorar, si llorar por la tristeza y el dolor que le causo a su hermano y pensar que no lo verían otra vez le llenaba de miedo y salió a flote ese sentimiento de niña de 6 años que tenía y lloro sin control en su habitación sola.

Rita y Lynn sr

Ellos dos estaban en la sala pensando y recordando todo lo que le hicieron a Lincoln mientras duraba esto de la mala suerte y de cómo vendieron sus cosas para poder salir en "familia" sin más Rita empezó a llorar y preguntarse si era una buena madre y Lynn sr también se lo preguntaba, que clase de padres dejan a su hijo afuera en las frías calles mientras él duerme y alguien pueda matarlo o violarlo esperando que ninguna de esas dos pasase y recordando que tan buen padre ha sido con su familia con sus hijas no había problema, pero Lincoln era un caso diferente ya que apenas salían como padre e hijo, de hecho su esposa es la más cercana a el de los dos y aun así esto sucedió, por lo cual abrazando a su esposa y llorando con ella pensando que su hijo este bien donde quiera que este ahora o que esté haciendo y rezando para que pueda perdonarlos por ser unos malos padres para él.

Lynn

Y llegando a la más importante vemos a Lynn acostada en su habitación viendo fijamente a la pared pensando que esto es por su culpa después de todo si ella no hubiera perdido y después llamado a Lincoln mala suerte después de eso a él no estaría lejos de ellos y podrían disculparse y ser una familia feliz de nuevo ya que sin el todo se estaba derrumbando todos estaban muy deprimidos y ella estaba viendo la pared sin lágrimas, después de todo ella era muy fuerte y no se permitiría llorar, pero le estaba costando mucho ya que fue culpa de ella que su hermano se fuera y de que sus hermanas estuvieran tristes y deprimidas, ella escucho la pelea de Lola y Lana después de todo las paredes no son tan gruesas y se podía escuchar perfectamente el llanto de todas en la habitación incluso la de lisa, y eso la impresiono ya que ella no es de demostrar mucho sus sentimientos, por lo que intento relajarse tirando la pelota en la pared como siempre hace antes de dormir para que pueda despejarse y no llorar pero de repente y sin aviso sintió algo húmedo en su mejilla y lo toco y vio que eran lágrimas, intento que dejaran de fluir pero no podía, ya no se detenían y entonces exploto, todos esos sentimientos suprimidos cuando le dieron la noticia de que Lincoln se había ido a otro lugar con alguien desconocido y lo soltó todo llanto, gritos y golpes a la pared, no se guardó nada, lo cual impresiono a los padres que subieron a ver qué pasaba, se les rompió más el corazón al ver como su hija sufría por su equivocación y solo se acercaron y la abrazaron todas las demás también llegaron e hicieron lo mismo, en este momento deberían ser una familia y apoyarse, ya luego solucionarían este problema, y quizás remediar su gran error con su "Mala Suerte".


	8. capitulo 8: caminos separados o unidos

bueno al parecer regrese de un fuerte viaje de tarealandia y me pude dar el tiempo para escribir la continuacion de la historia que tanto me gusta por lo que saludos amigos aqui esta la conti de loud fighters me quedo un poco corto ya que no pude pensar todo con claridad pero al final quedo el cap asi que sin mas como digo dejen un review si te gusto o si lo odiastes no te lo guardes sin mas corre capitulo.

* * *

CAPITULO 8: CAMINOS SEPARADOS O UNIDOS

Vemos a Lincoln caminando después de haber ayudado a Amy y a sus padres como a los demás prisioneros a salir de ese lugar, se sentía genial el poder hacer el bien y todo gracias a los entrenamientos de su maestro Ryu el cual estaba ansioso de verlo y contarle cuan genial ha sido su aventura de hoy por lo que apresurando el paso para llegar más rápido y llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban.

Ya entrando a su habitación compartida con Ryu, Lincoln examino la aviación ya que no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo ya que salió sin verla, era grande con dos camas y una lampara en medio y una gran ventana al fondo en el que veía a muchos autos ir venir, pasando al baño lo vio y se emocionó ya que tenía una regadera y una tina enorme en la cual poder extenderse, lo cual no podía hacer en la vieja tina de su casa y un lavamanos extenso al igual que su espejo, por lo que sin más ya que no estaba su maestro él podría disfrutar de un baño de agua tibia ya que eso de estarse bañando en ríos ya le estaba molestando y con eso se metió a la tina y se relajó así pasando una hora… o dos.

Ya vestido y en total relajación salió del baño y se acostó en una cama extremadamente suave y esponjosa y pasando los minutos llego Ryu.

-hey Lincoln ya llegaste pensé que tardarías más al recorrer la ciudad- dijo Ryu viendo que su alumno ya estaba en la habitación aparentemente esperándolo.

-si fue genial el recorrer y ver hasta conocí a personas hoy- dijo Lincoln emocionado y feliz.

-hoo y se puede saber que paso? – dijo Ryu con curiosidad y con una sonrisa al ver que su estudiante se la paso genial.

-jajaja pues lo que paso fue que… - y así Lincoln le conto lo que sucedió cuando se separaron y como conoció a Amy y del como peleo por ayudar a unas personas que estaban enceradas que entre ellas estaban los padres de Amy y de su pelea con Loki y del como su aplico un golpe especial de los que le enseño.

-vaya Lincoln es bueno saber que mi entrenamiento este dando frutos en ti y saber que llevas en el corazón la justicia- dijo Ryu orgulloso de Lincoln y sonriendo para demostrarlo.

-y a usted como le fue con su amigo? – pregunto Lincoln ya que quería saber cómo le fue a su maestro con su reunión.

-me fue bien, charlamos de los viejos tiempos y sobre algo importante- dijo Ryu y Lincoln le intrigo que era eso importante y lo vio en su mirada así que se lo dijo.

-estuvimos viendo el torneo de Street Fighters que se realizara en dos años a partir de ahora, el decidió que no iba a entrar y yo igual pienso eso, aunque él me dijo que uno de sus estudiantes entrara a ese torneo- le dijo Ryu a Lincoln y él se sorprendió de que el amigo de su maestro tuviera igual estudiantes.

-entonces conociste a tu amigo en los torneo de Street Fighters? - pregunto Lincoln con curiosidad del pasado de su maestro en dichos torneos.

-no Lincoln lo conocí cuando vino a entrenar con mi maestro y desde entonces practicamos el mismo estilo de pelea, pero él está más a las patadas y yo a los puños- explico Ryu y también el cómo se conocieron y de cómo lucharon contra el otro en su primer torneo de Street Fighters después de que cada uno tomo su camino para aprender el arte de la batalla.

-vaya y pensar que han pasado años y no había oído de los Street Fighters, me parece increíble el que tengamos que viajar para poder pelear con diferentes tipos de contrincantes- dijo Lincoln emocionado de que ya llegara el torneo para conocer mejor el mundo.

-Si Lincoln y es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir después de todo tienes entrenamiento que hacer y será intenso- exclamo Ryu yendo hacia el baño para poder ducharse e ir a dormir.

-de acuerdo maestro, entonces me iré adelantando- contesto Lincoln ya acostado e intentando dormir.

Han pasado los dias y Lincoln se la a pasado entrenando y Ryu ha notado que ya domina su estilo de pelea del ansatsuken y que la meditación le ayudo a fortalecer su Ki ya pude hacer un hadouken pero no pude hacer muchos ya que todavía le falta entrenamiento en esa área pero podía hacer el shoryuken y el tatsumaki senpukyaku pero no las variantes de este, pero todo se logra con perseverancia y dedicación o eso dijo Ryu y le cree, después de todo con estos resultados no podía quejarse de su entrenamiento, lo que fue raro de todo esos dias es que un día Ryu le dijo que tenía que ir a algún lado y cuando le pregunto le dijo que era un secreto que luego le diría y luego pasando los dias volvió a irse para regresar con un paquete cerrado y le pregunto si ese era el "secreto" y dijo que se lo diría mañana y que descansara que mañana era importante, lo que nos coloca en ese día.

Ya vemos a Lincoln entrenando y al parecer ya sin menos esfuerzo que al principio, pero ya con un mejor ritmo en eso Ryu le dice que descanse y se acerque un momento, por lo cual obedece y se acerca para ver que tenía el paquete de ayer en sus manos.

-Lincoln como veras los Street Fighters se acercan y estas motivado a participar, por lo que como maestro mi deber es apoyarte e instruirte lo mejor posible para que puedas sorprender a tus contrincantes, pero también tengo que decir que no te puede enseñar yo lo que sigue- dijo Ryu serio y sereno a o cual Lincoln le sorprendió lo que le dijo y le intrigo el cual era su siguiente paso en su entrenamiento.

-entonces que es lo que no me pude enseñar maestro- pregunto Lincoln ansioso de saber a lo cual no tuvo que esperar demasiado.

-experiencia Lincoln eso es lo último que te falta para poder despegar como artista marcial y eso es algo que no puedes conseguir de mi por lo que te prepare algopara ayudarte- dijo Ryu al momento de mostrar la caja que sostenía y se la da a Lincoln.

Lincoln la sostiene y abre la caja para ver un traje como el de su maestro y enzima del traje hay una cinta la misma que tiene su maestro en la cintura lo cual sorprendió a Lincoln y al agarrarlos noto que en el fondo había dinero y un pasaporte de el para poder viajar sin problemas junto con un mapa con puntos rojos en él, por lo que viendo a su maestro y preguntándole con la mirada de que significaba esto.

-Lincoln yo tendré que ir a un lugar lejos y nos tendremos que separar hoy por lo que te dejo dinero y un pasaporte que se lo pedí a mi amigo para que no tengas problemas con tus documentos y puedas ir tranquilo viajando y el mapa es lugares donde me dijeron que hay buenos contrincantes buscando un peleador para probarse, esa es tu misión Lincoln vas a viajar e iras ganando experiencia de tus combates y nos veremos en dos años cuando empiece el torneo de Street Fighters, aun no se decide en donde será pero juro por todo lo que pase siendo tu maestro que no romperé esta promesa- dijo Ryu y Lincoln estaba triste viendo el que lo cuido, entreno y ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba se iba, pero recordando la promesa que le hizo en este momento subió la cabeza con una mirada determinada y con más luz en sus ojos que nunca contesto.

-de acuerdo maestro viajare y le mostrare mis resultados en el torneo cuando ese momento llegue me asegurare de ganar por usted y por mí, su fe en mí no será desperdiciada, y es por eso que le no agacho la cabeza y miro adelante como usted me enseño- dijo Lincoln con una gran determinación firmada en su rostro a lo cual Ryu noto y no pudo pedir mejor aprendiz en todo lo que lleva de artista marcial.

-de acuerdo Lincoln es una promesa, nos veremos en dos años a partir de hoy y te daré un último consejo como maestro y es "aprender a olvidar para avanzar" es mi última lección la que te daré Lincoln- dijo Ryu al momento de pararse y ver a Lincoln el cual asintió a esas palabras, pero antes de irse Ryu hiso una última cosa y es abrazar a Lincoln, él no era de las personas que muestren mucho afecto, pero viendo que dejara a Lincoln solo dos años el solo no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo y dejarle sentir su gran cariño que tuvo en estos meses juntos, lo cual sorprendió a Lincoln pero contesto y abrazo a su maestro.

Ya vemos a Ryu y a Lincoln a las afueras de nueva york estaban en un cruce y Lincoln tenía que ir al lado contrario al de Ryu por lo que esta iba a ser la última vez que se verían por lo que despidiéndose con otro abrazo de parte de Lincoln el dio media vuelta y se fue por ese cruce y Ryu hiso lo mismo, pero solo Lincoln fue el que volteo para ver que su maestro estaba trotando a la lejanía, sonriendo el también empezó a trotar las indicaciones de su maestro de cómo llegar al primer punto del mapa las tenía muy en mente, después de todo meditar te ayuda a recordar cosas que se te habían olvidado con el tiempo y con un último pensamiento dijo.

-"me asegurare de mostrarles a todos mi fuerza y determinación, ya vera maestro no lo defraudare"- y con eso dicho siguió trotando hasta perderse en las lejanías y crearía su propio camino hacia la grandeza.


	9. aviso quiza se remplace despues

AVISO

Hola que tal a todos, si se preguntan por que no he subido capítulos como cuando empecé a escribir, es que tengo unos pequeños problemas y me siento mas cansado de lo habitual pero no se preocupen he estado pensando en todos los caps que subiré después cuando mejore y si puedo tal vez subiré un capitulo de mi primera historia pero veremos si puedo con este dolor de cabeza y desorientación mental, porque desorientación mental, diablos cuando me levante a ir al baño me pase por la sala luego al patio y regrese y fui a la cocina para al final regresar a mi cuarto sin saber por qué Sali hasta que me regreso las ganas y al fin pude ir normal enserio que no es grabe pero si es un poco fastidioso ya que no me deja pensar en como hacer los caps y aunque ya tengo la esencia de lo que are no me fluyen los diálogos, pero ya dejare de aburrirlos con mis problemas y ponerme a ver si puedo sacar un cap antes del 2018 entonces eso sería todo nos vemos

Pd:feliz navidad atrasada y feliz año nuevo.


End file.
